A Debt Yet Paid
by Shiroame
Summary: Yuri wanted to leave and forget everything that had happened in her life--to start over, but there was always someone who kept her there and she didn't know why. Hiei/OC
1. Chance of Rain

My newest story that I've started, called "A Debt Yet Paid," and it _is_ a HieiXOC story--not a Kurama fic. Though it may seem like that at first.

**NOTE:** For those that have been reading my story "The Ouran Farm," I apologize for not having updated yet. It is on pause because I have unfortunately hit a major writer's block with it's latest development. I'm having to rewrite chapters and edit the plot because I am unsatisfied with how things are. Once again, I apologize.

Though I have been having better luck with this story and I have already written the first few chapters which will be posted within the week. After that, expect a new chapter every week. If school and sports become to much for me, then my own deadline will be stretched to every two weeks.

Please, R&R. Arigatou!

* * *

I sighed tiredly as I untied the apron around my waist and tossed it on a wrack to be cleaned at a later time. The clock on the wall mocked me, both hands reaching towards the top as the hour grew later. With a yawn, I shuffled over to the closet where my things were.

"Aye kid, ya' leavin' any time tonight or not?" a gruff voice asked from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to look at Kai, the restaurant's owner and my current boss, tapping his foot impatiently as he stared at me expectantly. Grabbing my jacket and book bag, I nodded and headed towards the back door. "Yes, sir," I replied meekly, ducking around him.

He gave a deep chuckle and ran a hand through his thinning brown hair. "That attitude is gonna' get ya' into trouble someday, girl. Ya' need to get some spunk in that mouth of yours," he told me jokingly.

I turned around to face him, my shoulders squared and head held high in defiance. "There's a difference between spunk and stupidity, Hasegawa-san," I replied briskly, giving him what he wanted. It was always a game between the two of us, we were always picking fun at each other.

He gave me an amused look, folding his muscular arms in front of his chest in an intimidating way that would have probably scared the crap out of any thug on the street. I used to be afraid of him, too--just as anyone would be with a man who had arms as thick as tree trunks--but I soon realized that Kai was anything but cruel or rough. In fact, I see him more as an oversized teddy bear waiting to be hugged.

I flashed him a small grin in response, shoving my arms into the jacket's sleeves and pulling the hood over my head. It was raining--_again_. "As nice as it is to work in this dump," an ironic statement since _Hasegawa's Café_ was one of the most popular locations in the city, "I have to get home and salvage what's left of my brain to do homework."

There was a concerned look in the man's eyes as he looked at me, slowly turning to sympathy. I felt a spark of anger begin to flicker, not wanting him to feel sorry for me--we had already had that conversation. He offered to raise my pay and cut my hours a bit, but I refused to get any special treatment just because I had to work when my father wouldn't. I didn't want to be mauled by the other waitresses that worked here.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, Haru came in through the backdoor wearing a blue raincoat and the bottom of his pants soaking wet.

Hamasaki Haru was a man probably in his early twenties ( I never bothered to ask his age), unbelievingly tall and lean, dirty blonde hair left to hang in his dark green eyes, perfectly tanned skin, a guy that nearly any woman would want, and he treated me like a younger sister.

Of course, I had absolutely no objections to that because where his looks where perfect, his personality left something to be desired. "Fucking rain, why can't it go drown some other guy going to work. And I had to _walk_ to work because the bus doesn't run this late--the nerve!!" He was the older equivalent of a spoiled brat--if he could even be considered an adult.

"Aye, shortie, what are you still doing here? Isn't it past your bedtime or something?" the blonde asked as he towered over me, ruffling my head in a teasing manner. I glared intensely up at him, cursing my short stature and his overly tall one.

A dry laugh escaped Kai's throat as he pointed implicitly to the clock behind him. "Your shift started twenty minutes ago and Yuri has been covering for your sorry butt. Be grateful to the kid," he rumbled tersely.

Rolling his eyes, Haru patted my head in an affectionate way, his movements causing water to roll off his sleeves. "Can you _please_ quit dripping on me?" I asked bluntly, flicking off the droplets of water on my forehead.

With a defeated sigh, the man tugged his coat off and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "Fine, leave me to my misery and go home to a nice, dry, warm bed," he sniffed dramatically.

_Nice, dry, warm bed my butt_, I thought wirily, though kept it to myself. "Okay, I will," I replied smartly, turning to the door and waving over my shoulder. The blonde started whining louder and my boss just heaved a sigh, muttering incoherent things under his breath as I left.

I was a downpour outside and the thought, _We need water to live, but too much will kill us,_ came to mind as I stepped out from underneath the roof ledge and into the pouring rain. I hugged my bag as close as possible to me, hoping to keep it as dry as possible. There was no way I could pay for another school book without having to get _another_ job.

My feet splashed in puddles of polluted water as I ran, my pants and jacket already soaked through, but I still quickened my pace. I loved the feeling of the rain hitting my face, the cool water refreshing more so than a shower could ever be.

I made it to my father's condo, only to find that the front door was locked--as expected. Hurrying to the alleyway next to the building, I quickly scaled the fire escape to the landing level with my room's window. I pushed the glass up and slipped into my room, water from my clothes dripping on the hardwood floor. I always had to leave my window unlocked for _emergency_ purposes, whether it was getting in _or_ out.

Putting my book bag on the desk next to the window, I tiptoed to the stairs, leaning over the railing to see Hiro passed out on the couch in the room below with beer cans scattered about everywhere. I heaved a sigh of relief and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower, knowing my father wouldn't wake up with so much alcohol in his system.

I quickly cleaned myself, groaning silently as I fought to get the last few drops of shampoo out of the bottle. _I'll have to go shopping tomorrow_, I thought, wondering how to go about it between work and school. There were so many things I needed to do and so many more that I _wanted_, but I never had the time for half of them.

Shutting off the water, I wrung my hair out and wrapped my small frame in a towel. Taking a dry rag, I wiped the fog from the mirror and stared at my reflection for a time, trying to decipher what I had seen many times before.

Short, wet, auburn hair clung to the nape of my neck and forehead, brushing against the tips of long eyelashes. My bangs hid a small, diagonal scar from view on my right temple--barely noticeable unless one looked closely enough. It wasn't just my five-foot height that made me appear a child-like; it was my round face and large honey-colored eyes. _I'm a third year in high school and I look like I should still be in middle school_, I thought irritably.

With a sigh, I walked back to my room and locked the door behind me--precautionary measures. The last thing I wanted was my father stumbling in here still drunk, or even worse with a hangover.

I grabbed a nightgown out of my dresser--not really caring which one of the two I owned it was--and pulled it over my head. I took a comb from the nightstand and ran it through my hair, glad that it always seemed to be tangle-free. Otherwise I would have to waist money on some crap to keep it from matting.

With a light _plop_, I jumped on my bed, grabbing my pillow and squeezing it as close as possible to me. I remembered something about having homework to do, but I was simply too exhausted to do anything. The alarm clock next to my bed read twelve o' six in bright, red numbers.

Heaving another tired sigh, I rolled over to look out the window and watch as rain pelted the window. Eventually, I gave in to the temptation of resting, closing my eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

~x~

It wasn't my alarm clock that woke me up in the morning, it was the persistent pounding on my door. There were words being shouted as well, but in my sleepy state I could barely make out what was being said. Though I quickly recognized the voice of Hiro and I threw the covers off to stagger to the door.

"I'm coming, Hiro-san," I called trying to sound obediently polite--neither he nor myself wanting to call him _father_. He saw me as a waste of space and I didn't see him as a parent of any sort.

I cracked the door so I could peek my head out, but it was slammed open, knocking me back against the wall. My father stormed into the room, swaying dangerously as he loomed over me. Before I could blink, he backhanded me across my cheek with a resounding slap.

"Where have you been, _slut_?! I had to make my own dinner last night because of you," he screamed drunkenly at me, his breath reeking of alcohol. It made me sick to my stomach.

I didn't bother to tell him that I was at work so he could have dinner. "Did you try to run away only to realize that you can't live without _my _roof over your head or were you off _having some fun_ like the tramp you are?" he leered at me, and I mentally cringed from his accusations.

_I_ was the one who paid the bills because he refused to, and _he_ was the one who always had some whore home every other night. I bit my tongue, though, ducking my head in submission to just take his harsh words. I always had to, I deserved it after all.

"The only reason I put up with your kind of behavior is because I made a promise to your mother. I don't see why she would want a brat like you taken care of, though, especially when you got her killed!" he lashed out at me, his fist striking me across the face.

I squeezed my eyes shut as my head was bashed to the side, his words more painful than his punch. He always brought it up, the memory as fresh as if it had been yesterday, not years ago. I wanted to fight back, tell him that it hadn't been my fault, but there was always the guilt that haunted me. It felt like an anchor chained around me neck, threatening to drown me at sea.

I looked up through my bangs at him, a wavering glare, unable to keep the hatred from my gaze. Hiro's fiery eyes narrowed as he snarled and gave a final blow in my gut before tread out with heavy steps. "I expect breakfast, bitch," he slurred, slamming the door closed behind him.

I let out a ragged breath while clutching my stomach as I fell to the ground, bending over in pain. A hoarse cough escaped my lips, racking through my chest and causing my body to jerk violently. _It's my own fault…_

My limbs shook in protest as I hoisted myself up, leaning against the dresser to get my bearings again. The stinging in my cheek turned into a throbbing pulse all throughout the left side of my face, and I glanced in the mirror. I tilted my head towards the light to see a bruise forming on my cheekbone and my jaw was swelling.

_I hope it's not broken,_ I thought ruefully, wishing that I hadn't answered the door. The bruise was easy enough to cover up with a bit of make-up, but if there was something broken it would be a bit harder to hide. _I could always say that I tripped and ran into a pole…or a brick wall,_ I sighed sullenly, touching the injury lightly.

I opened my mouth and moved my jaw around a bit to assess the damage, but there was only the ache that was first there, so I assumed there was nothing major.

The alarm on the nightstand went off and I trudged over to it, turning it off before going to the dresser. Most of the drawers were empty, but I had enough for a few outfits: ten shirts or so, five pairs of blue jeans, three pairs of shorts, socks and underwear, a few bras, and of course the two nightgowns. What else did anyone really need?

My school uniform was in a drawer all by itself so it wouldn't get lost or wrinkled. I slipped on the magenta blouse with slight distaste--I was never one for pink--and the skirt that reached just above my knees. I pulled on my socks, happy that my feet weren't so cold in the thin wool--it was getting closer to winter.

I hurried to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, then ran back to my room to grab my school bag and hurried down the stairs.

Hiro was laying on the couch again, a can of beer already in his hand and the television blaring away. His hateful glare turned to me, tossing his drink at me only for it to hit the wall. "I want bacon and eggs, slut," he drawled, his eyes already glazing over from the alcohol.

"Yes, sir," the rehearsed answered rolled off my tongue as my father demanded. Putting my bag on the kitchen table, I dug out a frying pan and spatula.

I began to cook breakfast: bacon, eggs, and a few pieces of toast that I could eat on the way out. Sticking the crunchy bread in my mouth, I made Hiro's plate, carried it into the other room, and set the food at his feet which were propped up on the table.

"Enjoy," I muttered quietly, then scurried out the door before my father could start complaining about something else.

The morning air was freezing and I quickly pulled on my jacket, throwing the hood over my head to keep my ears warm. My fingers were shaking and I had trouble getting the zipper pulled up. The bitter cold nipped at my face and hands, which I quickly shoved into my pockets.

There was no sign of the sun rising, but the sky to the east had a gray tinge to it that I could just make out. It was hours before school started, but I had a job to do which included making sure the _lovely_ people of my neighborhood got their daily newspaper. Did I mention that I lived in an area well-known for gang activity and high crime rate?

I picked up my pace to a moderate job in hopes of warming up, avoiding patches of ice where the rainwater had frozen. Where there was patches of grass in lawns or cracks in the pavements, there was a layer of frost covering it. Clouds hung low in the sky and brushed the roofs of buildings.

I came to a stop in front of one particular building, a sign on the front reading _"Unmei Tribute."_ The rusty chains that held it up threatened to snap underneath the extra weight of icicles frozen to the bottom. As I hopped up the starts, I knocked them off, the ice shattering on the ground like glass.

It was much warmer inside and I quickly shut the door behind me to keep out the cold blowing in. Jumping up and down in place, I stood in front of the heater positioned in the corner of the room.

It was a plain office: a desk, a filing cabinet, a trashcan threatening to overspill, and an old TV placed on a table. There was a crappy romance novel shoved under one of the legs on the table where it was shorter than the rest. The moss green paint on the walls was chipping in places and the cream tile flooring belonged more in a dentist's office.

Riyoka, the newspaper's secretary and editor sat behind the desk, staring at the computer screen in front of her. She was an elderly woman, her graying hair pulled back into a tight bun with a few brown strands left to hang, but there was hardly a wrinkle on her skin that gave away her age.

"Ohayo, Egawa-san. Is my delivery ready?" I asked, vigorously rubbing my arms to create heated friction. The hairs on my arms were still standing on end and shivers continued to rack throughout my body.

She didn't bother to look at me, her gaze remaining on the monitor, but her head nodded in a candid yes. "In the back. You also have a check in your box," she told me nonchalantly. In the reflection of her glasses perched on her nose, I could see her playing poker on her computer.

_What a crafty, old woman. _"Full house, go all in," I told her, flashing a grin. She jumped slightly and turned to look at me with surprise written on her face as I disappeared through the back door with a fit of maniacal giggling.

Old, broken down machines laid around in the room to continue rusting, along with scraps of paper and layers of dust. There were small cubbyholes aligned against one of the walls for the "paper boys" that ran routes for the shop. I grabbed my bag already filled with papers and an orange envelope that hopefully held my paycheck for the week. Throwing the bag over my head, I headed back into the icy weather outside.

It amused me greatly to see that Riyoka was typing away furiously at a random document when I went back through the room.

Once again, I took off at a quick pace, glancing down at the watch on my wrist. It was fifteen after six; I had forty-five minutes to finish my route, then another hour to do a little homework before school started.

Keeping my strides even and watching carefully where I stepped, I finished the first half of my task without any trouble. I stopped at the community bakery to buy myself something to eat. When I stepped out of the store, I shoved a strawberry muffin in my mouth and another wrapped up in my bag for lunch later.

By the time all of my newspapers were gone and I had made it to school, the sun was visible over the horizon and the frost was beginning to melt away. Other students were already showing up, lingering around the campus to socialize and gossip. Probably the basic "she's cheating on him" or "they slept together," and I wanted no part of the routine scandal--it was all ridiculous teenage bull.

Nor did I have the time to mingle, I had school work needing to be finished. Otherwise, there was a danger of my failing this semester, which would greatly diminish the chances of me graduating and moving out of my father's apartment.

I knew that I could move out once I turned eighteen--and I had had plenty of offers to stay with people--but I wanted to be able to sever all connection with Hiro by myself once I was able to do so. I wanted to have my own place and a decent job that I could enjoy doing. I knew college was out of the question.

If I left before I graduated, the stress that my father would undoubtedly cause would cause my grades to suffer and my chances of a diploma, a better job, and a happier life would be impossible.

With a weary groan, I tugged at my bag and walked inside to finish my overdue assignments.

~x~

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. Tell me what you like about it so far or what you think could be better. Just please no harsh flames--no one likes being bashed.

Arigatou!

~Shiro


	2. Pine Lilies

The second chapter of "A Debt Yet Paid" and it is much longer than the last chapter. I'm trying to keep the length of each chapter consistant, so if one is much shorter than another, I apologize.

Please, R&R.

* * *

"The formula for photosynthesis is 6CO2+6H2O=C6H12O6+6O2, so…" Ishimoto-sensei drawled in front of the class, writing each component as he stated it. His words on the white board were just as incomprehensible to read as those that were coming out of his mouth.

It was good thing that I knew most of this from the quick catch-up I did during lunch hour. AP Biology was my favorite class, but that didn't mean Ishimoto made the lesson any less boring. I resisted the urge to lay my head down on the desk and take a nap, but I knew the action wouldn't be appreciated by the blathering teacher.

My eyes drooped for the fifth time _at least_ in the last twenty minutes, and I was having a more difficult time that usual focusing on Ishimoto-sensei's lecture. I supposed that my irregular sleeping patterns--or lack there of--where finally catching up with me. Maybe I could officially be declared as an insomniac with a few more hours of work and a little more caffeine.

There was a quiet chuckle next to me and I glared heatedly at my lap partner out the corner of my eye. "I don't want to hear it, Minamino," I hissed under my breath. I straightened up in my chair, stretching my back so it gave a few, soft cracks and I sighed in content.

Shuichi shook his head in clear amusement, his fingers rapping against the desk as his gaze remained on the board.

The redhead grated on my nerves everyday with his deceitfully innocent act. Every girl in the school swooned over him and his gorgeous appearance, and of course _I_ was forced to sit next to him in most every class so I was on the receiving end of his fan girls' hateful scowls.

This only entertained Shuichi more and he tended to use me as a shield from the ravenous demons. The rumors that followed me through the halls were more enough to keep them at bay.

My personal favorite tale was the one where I was allegedly a powerful gang member's daughter sent to take over the school. After all, how else could a "crude, unsociable yankee" like me get into such a well-established faculty as Meio High School?

I ducked my head and growled softly in disdain at their ignorance. Just because I came from a neighborhood where there were gangs and violence didn't mean that _I_ associated with any of that crap. _Drugs, alcohol, guns--I had a greater hate for it then any of them because I had to live in the middle of the mob wars where if you stepped on the wrong side of the street you got shot._

Without realizing it, the grip on my pencil was so hard that it broke it two. I jumped in surprise as did a few other students near us, and the teacher turned to look at me with a frustrated look. "Is anything the matter, Fujimori-san?" he asked, setting his book down on his desk while watching me intently.

I shrank away from his gaze, looking up at him apologetically. "No, I'm fine. Gomenasai, Ishimoto-sensei," I muttered, dropping my eyes back down to my text book.

With an approving nod, the teacher turned back to the board and began erasing everything that was scribbled down.

Shuichi looked like he was about to burst out in laughter--biting down on his knuckle was the only thing preventing him from it. I huffed, swatting his knee underneath the table as Ishimoto began writing something else on the board in large, bold letters.

_**BIO PROJECT**_

_**Plantae Kingdom**_

"I will be giving you an assignment due at the end of next week. This is for partners to complete, so you will have to work out your schedules by yourself," he stated as he faced the class once more, holding up a sheet. "You and your partner are to decide on any species from the plant kingdom--and no, Kenji, fungi are _not_ plants," everyone in the room let out various chuckles as a certain jockey in the front sank in his seat.

Ishimoto began to walk through the rows of desks, laying a paper down on each. "Research your plant, describe it in appearance, it's geographical location and climate, what it is used for, the specific ways it uses photosynthesis…" he continued listing off things needed on the report.

Shuichi glanced over the paper before nodding and handing it to me. I took a little longer looking over the criteria--there was a lot. I wasn't sure how we were going to do it all since I insisted on doing at least half the assignment to make it fair, even when I rarely had the time anyways.

Though he could be a pain, one of the positives of being partnered with Minamino Shuichi was that he was as focused on doing work as I was. It also helped that no matter how tight my work schedule was, he seemed to be able to flex around anything I had. I wondered if he even really had a life outside school, but at least he was easy to work with and considerate.

He never asked why we couldn't meet after or before school and seemed content enough with Sundays, lunch periods, and class time.

The bad thing was facing the wrath of jealous female classmates who wanted to be in the same position as me. I would more than likely get attacked in the hallway one day by one of the harpies from the _Shuichi Fan Club_.

I rolled my eyes, thinking of what I would say to them if one of them approached me. "_Oh yes, I secretly schemed to steal your precious Shuichi-kun from your devious clutches."_ I snickered to myself.

The bell rang and I stood, taking the paper with me and sticking it in my book. The redhead of subject was waiting at the door for me, a small smirk on his face. "You were ready to fall asleep the entire period. Care to tell me why?" he asked in that ever polite tone.

I shook my head, trying to appear casual but probably failing miserably. "No, not really," I replied with a small, weary grin.

He seemed to get the idea and dropped the subject. I was ever more thankful for how perceptive he seemed to be, though I prayed he wasn't too keen. The problems with Hiro were my own and I could deal with them by myself, I didn't need anyone else getting dragged into it.

"Do you have any plant in particular you want to do the project on?" Shuichi asked, drawing me out of my thoughts.

With a skip in my step, I grinned up at the _much_ taller boy beside me. "Yep!" I chirped, my tone improving greatly. "Are you familiar with _Lilium catesbaei_?" I asked, stopping at my locker as we came to it.

He seemed to pause for a second, tilting his head up in thought as if trying to place the particular species. "The pine lily?" he said in a questioning tone, though there was a smugness he was trying to hide. _Know-it-all._

I smiled cheekily as I nodded, putting the combination in for my locker. "It's my favorite flower," I stated matter-of-factly. "Though they're rare and only found in the southeastern United States," I continued, replacing my AP Biology book in my bag with the AP Calculus one in my locker.

"You seem to already have a bit of information. That should make things a bit easier," Shuichi said as I reached up on my tip-toes to get my math notebook. _Curse being short and having a top locker!_

With a chuckle, he grabbed it and gave me a curious look. "How did you manage to get this way up there?" he asked teasingly, referring to the upper shelf in my locker.

I slammed the door shut with a _bang_ and snatched it from him. "The bottom was full so I threw it up there, smarty-pants," I retorted snappishly, sticking my tongue out at him.

A piece of hair fell in my face and I brushed it back, wincing as I touched the bruise on my cheek.

Shuichi seemed to have noticed the subtle movement and he reached out, lightly grabbing my chin and tilting my head upwards so he could get a better look at it. I felt my face heat up slightly, but I ignored it as I tried in vain to squirm away from him.

"What happened?" he asked with concern lacing his voice, his thump gently stroking the tender skin.

I went to turn my head away, but his soft grasp on my face surprisingly kept me in place. "I-I tripped. It's nothing, just a light bruise," I affirmed weakly, trying to push his hand away.

He refused to let go and I let out a faint whine, lowering my voice to a whisper. "Shuichi, people are starting to stare," I stated uneasily, my discomfort of crowds apparent. The redhead frowned but reluctantly let go and I heaved a sigh of relief, rubbing my sore cheek soothingly.

His bright green eyes became sharp when some of the make-up came off and the discoloration became more apparent. More people had stopped around us to gawk (for lack of a better word) at the infamous Minamino Shuichi with a bruised up yankee girl.

I recoiled from his expression and everyone else's prying eyes. With a hushed good-bye, I turned on heel and fled to my last period, waiting for the day to end.

~x~

After school, there was no sign of Shuichi and I was relatively happy. I wasn't ready to face him again until I had time to think things through and come up with a good, reliable story to tell him how I managed to hurt myself so badly--once again.

Shuichi was smart, though, and I knew he was already putting the pieces together: why he could never come home, why I was always covered in cuts and cruises, why talking about family was a touchy subject for me.

I walked off the school's campus, ignoring the looks I was getting from fellow classmates--boys and girls alike. Was it really that big of a deal if I hung around and talked with Shuichi without blabbering like an idiot? It wasn't my fault those girls all tripped over themselves because they were too busy ogling over him. I like the guy but not in that way.

I kicked a can under my feet, causing it to bounce across the sidewalk. It stopped in front of an alleyway, and I paused to kick it once more when a desperate voice reached my ears. "Please, leave me alone."

My muscles went rigid in response and I turned my head in the direction of the shadowed alley. There was a brawny man cornering a young woman, a gun in one hand and his other clenching her arm in a death grip. She whimpered in pain and I heard a faint popping from bones.

"I'll tell you what--you're a cute girl. Why don't you give me your money, I'll take you to my place to have a little fun, _then_ I'll let you go. Deal?" he asked, and just by the slur in his voice I could tell he was drunk.

My eyes narrowed as I stalked up behind him, reaching down to pick up a discarded pipe. It sickened me to how low scum like this would go to have their kicks and make a living. Have they never heard of a job or that rape was illegal?

The girl writhed underneath him as he pressed her small body against the brick wall behind her. She cried out in fear and I could see the panic in her eye.

I gripped the metal rod tighter in my hands until my knuckles were white. Why was it that men only saw women as their playthings? It disgusted me how gluttonous they were.

"Here's a deal for you, creep! Go play with this!" I yelled out, getting the thugs attention long enough for his victim to escape. With a cry of frustration and anger, I swung the pipe with all of my strength into the guy's skull, imagining it was Hiro. There was a sickening crack and he went down with one strike, unmoving on the ground.

I panted as the adrenaline continued to rush through my veins, making me feel a little lightheaded and jumpy. In my fading rage, I threw the metal shaft on the ground and it clanged loudly.

With a deep, calming breath I turned to the girl who stood a few feet away from me, obviously shaken by the ordeal she had just experienced. "Are you alright?" I asked her, slowly raising my hand to her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

She jumped slightly but didn't move away from my touch, and I took that as a good sign. At least she wasn't going into shock--yet. "H-hai…I think so," she replied shakily, her fingers delicately grasping her shirt for something to hold onto.

I gently took hold of her elbow and began leading her away from the unconscious man and back to the street. Her eyes were wide with fright and she was beginning to hyperventilate--I needed to get her to listen and calm down. "Hey, my name's Yuri. What's yours?" I distracted her, trying to draw her mind away from what just happened.

The girl gave me a surprised look, not expecting my tone as if I was talking about the weather. "Y-Yukina," she stammered, stumbling slightly as I tugged lightly on her arm.

Once she was in the sunlight, Yukina didn't look much older than me. I found her light green hair color and warming red eyes rather bizarre, but I had seen stranger from the girls down my block. In fact, the features seemed to add to her naive and innocent air.

_What is a girl like her doing around these parts?_ I asked myself, then brought her over to a bench to sit down. "Okay, Yukina-san. You might not realize it, but you're about to go into shock. I need to you to take a few deep breaths and calm down for me, alright?" I soothed, rubbing circles on her shoulder to keep her attention.

She nodded mutely and began breathing deeply, looking at me for any other instructions. I gave her a reassuring smile to tell her she was doing fine. It seemed to work, too, because the shaking had subsides and her dilated eyes had returned to normal.

"Do you have anyone that can come and pick you up while I call the police?" I asked her, but I was going to wait until she was long gone before I did that. She had been through enough torment for one day, and the cops tended to be rather intimidating when they asked you questions. Not that I knew or anything…

"Um…I have a friend that lives nearby I think. I can call him," she told me, and I asked her if she had a cell phone--I certainly didn't. Luckily she did in her purse which was still laying back in the alley.

I told her to sit still while I went to retrieve it. The sight that I had left behind was still rather brutal and it made my stomach queasy despite the gore I had seen in the past. There was just a little blood from the blow on his head and major bruising surrounding the wound, but the knowledge that _I_ had caused the gash on his head unsettle me greatly.

I picked up the girl's bag and walked back to Yukina who waited patiently for me to return. I handed the purse to her and she dug her phone out, dialing a number as I sat back down on the bench. I could hear the girl talking quietly and somewhat stressed, but I knew better than to listen into her conversation. She was probably talking to a family member or her boyfriend…

There was a _snap_ as she closed her phone and turned back to me. "Someone is coming to get me," she said in her ever so soft voice. It was like she was always whispering.

I nodded as I reached over for my own bag, and dug out the extra strawberry muffin I had still yet eaten. "Here, you should get some food into your system. An experience like that can really drain you," I told her, handing her the treat.

She gingerly accepted it, giving me a small smile in appreciation. There was something about her smile that got to me and I couldn't help but return the kind gesture.

A little while later, a car pulled up and I stood up as Yukina did, making sure that she was steady. I stared in blunt disbelief as a familiar redhead slid out of the car. "Yukina-san! When you called me I figured the worst. What happened…?" he paused in his inquiry as his brilliant green eyes fell on me. "Yuri?"

His surprise mirrored my own as I grinned cheekily up at him, the recent events at school still fresh in my mind. From the expression that began to surface, I knew that he was remembering, too.

"Hey there, Shuichi-kun," I greeted him stiffly with a small wave. I felt even smaller until his scrutinizing gaze--he didn't seem pleased with something.

"Oh, Yuri-san, you know…um…Shuichi-san?" Yukina asked me and I gave a meek nod of my head.

The tall redhead nodded as he looked at the girl, his smile the usual warm and friendly one he gave to his fan club. "Yes, Yuri-san and I go to the same school. You never did tell me what happened," he spoke, his eyes turning to me. He was still speaking to Yukina, but I knew that the question applied to me, as well.

I ducked my head from his gaze, turning slightly to show him the alley. "I was passing when I found Yukina about to be mugged," I answered simply.

The green-haired girl nodded in eager agreement, her red eyes sparkling. "Yuri saved me from the man--he was terrible! If she hadn't come when she did, I don't know what would have happened," she said, bowing her head in another thanks.

I blushed slightly and shook my head. "I bashed the guy over the head with a metal pipe," I stated somewhat shamefully. "Anyone walking by could have helped and done a much better job of doing so."

"Yes, but not everyone would have helped," Shuichi said in his all-knowing tone that drove me up the wall. Every time he used it I wanted to punch that pretty face of his, and he knew that it made me insane.

"Some would have just walked by and not given me a second thought," Yukina whispered as if the fact was just dawning on her. Her eyes were slightly watery and I rubbed her back in a consoling manner.

My friend sighed as he looked up to the sky, his eyes frustrated as he stared at something. I followed his gaze only to see a black blur in the corner of my vision--probably a bird or something.

"I should take Yukina back to the temple," he finally muttered, running a hand through his long hair. "I called the others to know where I was going and they'll be worrying themselves to death." I didn't inquire as to where the "temple" was or who "the others" where.

The girl nodded her head, then turned to me and wrapped her arms around me in a grateful hug. I froze up, my eyes wide and alarmed as I stared blankly up at Shuichi who seemed to be rather stiff, as well. He knew my boundaries and close contact was hard for me to accept.

Yukina meant no harm, though; she had been terrified and I was the one who had helped her. So I tentatively put my arms around her, giving her a loose squeeze and pat on the back before she pulled away, beaming joyously at me. "Thank you, again! You have to come to the temple sometime so I can properly show you my appreciation."

I wanted to tell her that the affection she had shown was more than enough and possibly more than I ever wanted, but I kept my mouth shut, grinned, and nodded reluctantly. I really had to pester Shuichi about this temple once he wasn't so mad about my injury and avoiding him earlier.

"Well, I have to go to work myself," I told them as I grabbed my bag from the bench and hoisted it over my shoulder. "I'm late enough as it is, and I don't want my boss chewing me out too bad when I come in," I added, rubbing my neck rather sheepishly with a smile.

Yukina nodded in understanding as she went to Shuichi's car, leaving the two of us alone. I looked up at the redhead who's analyzing gaze had let up a bit, but there was reluctance in those green orbs as our eyes met.

The smile slipped from my face and I sighed, taking a step back to put a little more distance between us. Despite our friendship--if that was what one could call it--there was something that seemed to ward me from getting too close to him.

He was nothing but the picture of perfection and politeness at school, but I knew the Shuichi when there wasn't anyone around to impress. Or at least what he would let me see, like what I would let him see of me and my life. We all had our secrets and I knew we were both reluctant to share.

"I'll talk to you later, Shuichi," I told him quietly, looking him square in the eye. He knew that meant I would tell him when I was ready, and he seemed to understand.

Something flashed behind those mysterious green eyes of his, but a smile appeared on his face and he nodded. "I'll see you at school, Yuri-chan," he told me and I could feel the corners of my lips turn upward. At least he wasn't mad at me anymore.

With a wave over my shoulder, I sprinted off down the sidewalk to the restaurant in hopes of being there at least relatively on time.

There was no hope of that and I could feel the heated glares headed my way from the certain, redheaded waitress that was covering my tables for me--and she didn't seem none too happy about it. "About time your sorry ass got here. I've had to wait three of your tables and the guy at table six won't stop complaining that there's not enough ice in his drink. Seriously, _ice_…!!" and she continued to rant, her hands waving dramatically.

I let her continue her tirade as we both made our way to the backroom; her annoyingly high-pitched voice was grating on my nerves. That was a feat all by itself--I was usually a very tolerant person. I smiled at her, and the kind gesture seemed to throw her off a bit.

"Thank you so much, Ayame-san. You can keep whatever tips you've gathered while having to suffer so terribly, if you would like," I told her, the sarcasm hidden in my voice. I knew she was going to demand to keep all of the money she had charmed out of the customers, anyways--what little it was.

She gave an unladylike snort and turned her head upwards in a snobbish gesture. "Of course I would. I _worked_ for this money unlike _some_ insolent people. Honestly, do you think that money just grows on trees?" she yowled on like an injured cat.

I rolled my eyes at the overused expression; I was sure she had read it in a magazine or something and was just spouting nonsense now. It also wasn't like I worked _two _jobs and managed school while she was on constant danger of being fired now as it was. I wasn't going to count the number of times that I had to cover for her when she was late or didn't show up for her shift all together.

"Well, as fun as it is to chat idly with you, Ayame-san, I must get back to work," I told her with a frown.

She didn't seem to catch the cynical undertone of my voice, because she grinned brazenly at me. "I _know!!_--who doesn't want to talk to me?" she asked haughtily, though I was long past ignoring her and already walking back to the changing room.

I pulled off my school clothes and put my waitress uniform on. At least Kai was reasonable with the so-called dress code: black bottoms , a white button up shirt, hair pulled up in a bun for girls, black dress shoes, and of course the white apron.

I had been a rule that women were to wear skirts and the men dress pants, but that changed very quickly when I arrived. I already had to wear a skirt for school, and Haru managed to get an earful of my complaints. He whined to Kai and it was my luck that the man was in desperate need of workers at the time, so he allowed us the option to wear pants.

I had been working loyally at _Hasegawa's Café_ for two years now, and I was the youngest waitress there. I suppose I was just lucky that Kai didn't care about my inexperience when he hired me.

When I put all of my things away, Ayame had left already which I was eternally grateful for. It was Haru's shift at the restaurant, as well, and he walked into the kitchen just as I grabbed my apron and tied it around my waist.

"There you are, midget!" he exclaimed, tussling my hair playfully. It fell from it's up do and I gave him an annoyed glare. "That Ayame was bitching a storm because you were late," he told me matter-of-factly, like I hadn't already put up with her.

I huffed and blew a strand out of hair out of my face, retying my hair in it's sloppy bun. "Don't remind me. I've already had to give her all of my tips from the tables she served. I'm not in the mood, so don't push your luck with me, Haru," I warned him, shoving an elbow in his ribcage.

He gave a grunt and rubbed the spot with a pout. "Yuri-chan! You're so abusive…" he whined and I felt my eyes hardened. He had crossed into dangerous territory and he seem to know it.

Things grew quiet, though not an uncomfortable silence--more one of understanding agreement.

There rest of the evening and night was spent working and scrounging for as many tips as possible. I had charmed probably fifteen men into giving me a little bonus and a few women "awed" at the child-like waitress serving them. I wasn't particular on how much money they gave me, just as long as they did. "_Be grateful they're decent enough to tip,"_ is what I told all of the other workers when they complained.

It ended up being another late night and I didn't get back to the condo until eleven. The sky was clear and I could see the quarter moon high in the sky. It was brighter than the dim street lights and I could even see a few stars twinkling in the black night.

Of course, living in a city meant that such a sight was very rare, and I treasured it to the fullest as I sat on my building's roof to stare up at the sky. The horizon to the north was glowing orange because of the city's lights that always glowed.

What I wanted more than anything was to move out to the country once I had enough money to do so. The occasional trips to the park on Sunday wasn't enough to satisfy my desire to be surrounded by absolutely nothing and _know_ that there was no one for miles around except myself. I waited for that moment.

With a tired and exasperated sigh, I slipped down into my room through the window. I decided to do my homework tonight, instead of waiting till homeroom to do the work. Teachers didn't seem like it when I did that for some reason.

Though as the digital clock beside my bed began winding down to one o'clock in the morning, I shut the book with a muffled yawn. I turned the lamp I had been using off and slumped into bed, curling up into a ball.

Lying here in my bed, I actually felt safe for a few brief moments. It was like being a child again and believing that the blanket you pulled over your head would keep you safe from the monsters in your closet and under your bed.

I had a different kind of monster, though; one that couldn't be stopped by mere covers, one that was right downstairs, one that I was forced to live with…one that was my father.

There was no protection and I had to deal with Hiro by myself…however I could.

~x~

* * *

**NOTE:** I'm not wanting to rush into the plot too much, but I still want to keep things rolling smoothly. I know that everyone hates filler chpaters as you go on in a story, but if everything was action or romance, things would be extremely boring, ne? Hiei is introduced in the next chapter, so Yukina played a very important role in this chapter even though it doesn't seem like it.

In hopes of getting reviews, I ask for five reviews before I post the next chapter. I already have it written, so that means I just waiting on my readers.

Argatou!

~Shiro


	3. Red Snow

Okay, here's chapter six and we're finally introduced to Hiei. I know that most of you are thinking that this is going to end up a Kurama fic, but it _is not_. Sorry if you wanted it to be. Things will get good for him later in the story, though.

I know that I said I would only post this when there had been five reviews, but I'm afraid of this getting too far behind and no one reading it any more. Besides, I decided not to keep those who are reading _"A Debt Yet Paid"_ waiting any longer than they have to.

Enjoy, and _please_ R&R.

* * *

I awoke from a nightmare only a few hours later, sweat dripping down my forehead and my chest painfully tight. I blinked, images of my mother from years ago still fresh in my mind. I tried not to think about anything from the past as I got up from my bed on shaky legs and turned off my alarm clock.

_Four o' six…_ I looked at the time wearily and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I trudged into the bathroom and quickly took a shower, then hurried into my room to get dressed. I didn't want to bother with my hair, so I pulled the short strands into a ponytail, tucking my bangs behind my ear.

On my way down the stairs, I noticed that my father's door was shut and there was no sound of the TV blaring from downstairs. The only time I knew Hiro to sleep in his own room was when he had a women over. I cringed and made a face at the thought of what could have happened in there.

When I made breakfast, I made a plate for myself and then two more. I didn't know when Hiro and his "slut of the night" would be down, so I fixed something they could just warm back up if they wanted--sausage, bacon, and biscuits. I made myself toast with strawberry jam and a scrambled egg.

I cleaned up the remaining mess and made my way out of the apartment. It was colder this morning than it had been yesterday, and I took a pair of earmuffs and gloves from my bag.

After my paper route and daily stop at the bakery, I made it to school with enough time to finish the few AP Calculus problems I had left.

The morning went by incredibly slow, and my first three classes seemed to drag on forever. By the time lunch came around, I was about to fall asleep with my head on desk using my jacket as a pillow.

"That hardly looks comfortable, Yuri," Shuichi stated as he stood overtop of me, holding his bento that his mother probably made for him.

I turned my head to the side so my cheek rested against the cool, wooden surface and glared sleepily up at him. "I'm too tired to care, Minamino," I told him with a wide yawn to prove my point. I buried my face back into the warm material of my jacket.

There was a silent pause and I heard the chair next to me slide out. "I guess I'll just have to eat lunch in here, then," he replied with a casual sigh. His feigned boredom didn't get to me, but I perked up at the mention of food. I was so hungry.

I rose my head and dug around in my bag, fishing out the wrapped muffin from my bag. "I'll share this with you if I can have a little of Shiori's delicious home-cooked food," I told him and a grin spread across his face.

Shuichi seemed to know that I never had lunch from home and I was very reluctant to waste money for the school's crappy food. So it appeared that the clever boy had asked his mother to make a little extra food for me. I refused to just accept it for free, though, so I always offered to trade something in exchange for something.

It also helped to persuade me with the fact that Shiori's food was the best I had ever tasted.

"I suppose," the redhead teased, opening his bento. I almost began to drool at the sight, not to mention the smell lingering in the air.

With the both of us sharing the meal, we finished it within a few minutes and the rest of the lunch hour was left for our own time. We parted ways until next class, Shuichi went to the gardens and I went to the library.

Meio High School was exclusive and possibly the most pristine school in the city, but that's according to the teachers and parents bragging on their children attending such a school. It wasn't much of a surprise for the topnotch facility to be equipped with the best there was to teach the students here.

So I was fortunate enough to be allowed access to the thousands of books in the so-called "school archive." In fact, after from the gym and the cafeteria, the library was the third largest building on the campus.

There were quite a few buildings that made up the high school: the cafeteria, the gymnasium, the library, the main building where the principal's office was, the first-year building, the second-year one, and finally the third-year.

I received a few curious and watchful glances from other students that were among the isles of books, even the librarian looked up at me with a stern look. Her grandma glasses threatened to fall off her nose and she tried _way_ too hard to cover up her wrinkles.

With a shake of my head, I headed back to the mythology section and began sorting through the books. I had to write a report on a one of the Japanese deities, and I had chosen Izanami who was supposedly the first female and the goddess of creation and death.

I found a few decent books an checked them out, not before catching a few more odd looks from people. I mean _really_, does it mean that I'm obsessed with death and killing because of the books I checked out? They were for a _history project_, thank you.

I was tempted to tell them that, but I continued on my way out and to my next period. I met back up with Shuichi in the hallway outside our English class and told him about my experience in the library. He chuckled but it wasn't at my expense--he was laughing at their idiocy and jumping to conclusions.

We went through the rest of the school day as usual and when the final bell rang I was as slow as ever to leave. I wasn't looking forward to work today, because I was supposed to share my shift with Ayame. She and I always went at it like cats and dogs, even though I was more subtle about it. Yesterday hadn't been the first time that I was ready to bite her head off, and no doubt it wouldn't be the last as long as we both worked there.

"Would you like me to walk you to the gate, Shuichi? Keep you from being mauled?" I teased the redhead, nudging him in the side.

He gave me a look out the corner of his eye but grinned all the same. "I would be most appreciative, Yuri," he replied just as playfully. I had missed our usual bantering when we had our for real fight yesterday.

"You know, if you were to actually get a girlfriend, I would say the harassing would stop, as well," I told him matter-of-factly, squeezing my bag's strap tightly.

Shuichi looked at me with a grin, his eyes flashing mischievously. "And what about you? Are the boys here at school not good enough for you or do you have a special someone at your job?" he asked me with more seriousness in his voice than I had. Of course, I knew that was his way of showing sarcasm--the heavier he put it on, the harder it was to tell.

Haru was the only guy I worked with even close to my age and just thinking about dating him sent shivers up and down my spine. "No," I told him with snort. "I just don't have time for a boyfriend, nor do I want one. They're too much trouble," I replied dejectedly.

It was true that I didn't have the time with two jobs and school, but I would hate to have to try explaining why I would flinch if he touched me. Hiro had left more scars than physical ones.

Shuichi was one of the few men I trusted (and I say man because of his age and maturity). I was perfectly fine with younger boys, but any other male made me uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid I have no time for them, either, so you see my dilemma," he laughed, but it abruptly quieted when Shuichi came to a stop at the gate, staring intently ahead of him.

I turned my head to see what had caused his sudden change in mood and I rose an eyebrow. A boy stood in front of us clad in a black cloak, a white scarf and bandana, and an intimidating mien about him. His black hair defied gravity (possibly an extremely bad hair day?) with a white pattern that seemed suitable for his unearthly feel. Have you ever heard of anyone with _natural_ white highlights?

I looked at his face and was immediately drawn into his vivid red eyes, seeming to radiate heat and intensity on their own. Of course, the scowl on his face increased the unapproachable factor at least double.

Then there was his height…I never thought I would see the day when I would find a man shorter than I was--unless he was a midget. Not counting his hair, I was at least an inch taller than him, maybe two.

"Hiei, may I ask why you are here?" my friend asked, taking a step closer to our visitor. He sounded rather annoyed and I had rarely heard him use that tone of voice. I took it they knew each other, though, since Shuichi had used the other's name.

The black-haired boy appeared to have ignored the redhead as he shoved his hands into pockets. "Hn. _She_ is the one who saved Yukina?" he asked, his head inclining ever so slightly in my general direction.

I resisted the urge to huff and cross my arms, the least he could do was act like I was there--or address me properly. I was perfectly capable of answering for myself.

"You should be more polite, Hiei. Her name is Yuri," the taller male told him with an agitated voice, punctuating each word. He sounded like he did when he had to repeat something to me because I wasn't paying attention.

Hiei remained facing Shuichi but his gaze turned to me. I tilted my head back to judge him a little better, mostly unaffected by the glare that still remained on his face. _Is he grateful that I saved this Yukina? Because he looks like he's about to bite my head off._

"Um…hi? I guess you're a friend of Yukina's or something?" I asked, though he didn't seem to be the type to care for just any acquaintance. Then I realized that this guy's eye color was the same as the girl's and their statures were the same. "Oh, I know! You must be her brother, right? I mean, you two look alike," I took a guess.

Shuichi stiffened beside me and the shorter boy's is brow furrowed as his eyes hardened and his shoulders stiffened. It looked like he was trying to strangle me with his mind or set me on fire, and I subconsciously leaned away. "No? Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you or anything." _I guess not…_

There was a dull ache in the back of my own head, and I fished a bottle out of my bag to take a pain killer. I had a long enough night ahead, no need to make it any longer.

Shuichi gave me a scrutinizing look as I put the pills away. "Why do you have that?" he asked me, switching the topics for various reasons.

I looked up at him with a sheepish grin and rubbed my arm. "I've been having light migraines lately, nothing really. I just carry a bottle around in case I need them--I felt a headache coming on and took one. It's no big deal," I reassured him. The last thing I wanted was my best friend thinking I was a druggie, too.

Though I didn't tell him that it was also for the pain when I tended to get the living daylights beat out of me, but I couldn't do anything except cover the bruises and hope the pain subsided with a little medicine.

The redhead nodded though he still looked doubtful and returned his green gaze on Hiei. "Why are you here, Hiei?" he asked again, this time a little less patient.

"I came here to thank _her_," he spat spitefully, like the words were venom on his tongue. He looked indignant about the thanks, but I assumed that it was a rare occasion considering his attitude so far so I accepted it.

"You're welcome," I told him, nodding my head. "You might want to tell Yukina that she should probably avoid that neighborhood from now on. It can be rather dangerous," I added, wondering again why a girl like that was there in the first place.

The same thoughts seemed to pass through both boys mind and they glanced at each other. I wondered if those shared looks were something that happened all of the time. "Well, I need to get to work. Tell Yukina I said hi, alright?" I said, then turned back to Shuichi who seemed to be in a state of mild shock.

"_You_ tell your generous mother thank you for lunch," I commanded playfully, poking him in the arm before walking off with a wave.

I heard light murmuring from behind me, but I ignored it. I was in a rather pleasant mood despite my unexpected run-in with one of Shuichi's out-of-school friends.

Shuichi had told me a little about his other friends, mostly descriptions of appearance and personality, but nothing too in-depth. If any of the others were like Hiei, I don't believe I wanted to meet the rest of them.

I decided to forget about everything else when I made it to work, because I would need all of my energy and focus to put up with Ayame tonight. That would prove anything but amusing--though our coworkers would get quite a show.

~x~

It was the usual Friday night, customers crowding in after having received their paychecks. If they planned blowing it all in one night, who was I to complain when I was the one being paid?

I cleared off another table and shoved the money they had left as a tip into my pocket. I would have to put it in my bag sometime between orders, but for the mean time there was a rather well-dressed and well-groomed man sitting at one of my tables. He also happened to have two more companions who didn't look as sophisticated, but they were paying customers all the same.

I approached the table, smoothing out the apron around my waist and putting on the warming, waitress smile. "How may I help you gentlemen?" I asked, drawing their attention from the rather heated conversation that was taking place.

"I'll have a water," the man in the suit said, then turned to the man on his right who grunted out a beer. At least I thought he said it.

I looked to the third man who was probably the wildest looking of them all with his unkempt hair and raggedy clothes. "Something sweet, hm? Then you can come join us later for some fun," he implied and I felt a terrified shiver run down my spine as his eyes raked over me intensely.

"So…a sweet tea then?" I asked, feigning innocence. I mean, really, had the male species lost all sense of being inconspicuous.

Most women didn't like being openly asked if they wanted to go have sex somewhere, and I was appalled by the fact he had done it so bluntly. Apparently he also didn't realize that I was underage _and_ a minor.

"Make it two beers," he growled out in response, his gaze still looking me up and down. I resisted the urge to slap him. I would probably get applause from Kai, but he still wouldn't be too happy…

There was a chuckle from the other two men at the table and I quickly spun on heel and made my way back to the kitchen without making it seem like I was fleeing.

"Aw, you scared her off, Masashi," I heard one of them laugh and a grunt of annoyance.

I bit my lip to keep from smarting off at one of them and Daichi, the café's chef, glanced over his shoulder at me as I stormed in. "Trouble, Yuri-san?" he asked, as formal as ever.

Daichi might have been strict with kitchen rules and policies, but he was as close as anyone could get to a five-star chef in a place like this. I loved his food and would occasionally stash a few of the leftovers for a late dinner.

I nodded sullenly and fixed the men their drinks, setting them on a tray. "You can say that. I have three customers out there that are acting rather…" I trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Conspicuous?" the cook filled in, setting his skillet on the burner as he went to the fridge and fetched out vegetables.

"Pretty much," I replied with a sigh and headed back towards the door. "If the need arises, can I borrow one of your pans?" I asked, my voice and expression very serious.

Daichi laughed loudly, the sound deep in his chest and resonating throughout the room. "Alright," he consented, knowing full well that I would if the situation came to it--wouldn't be the first.

I took the beverages to the waiting men, then took their orders, trying my best to ignore the lustful stares I was still getting from the third. _Pedophilic pervert…_ I thought to myself and took a precautionary step away from him and his groping hand. Already he had brushed my legs three times, patted my butt twice, and his leg was always entangling itself with mine.

After I delivered their food and slapped Masashi away again, I went off to find Kai or Haru. I didn't care about large tips anymore and I was fed up with being molested every time I walked past _that_ table.

Haru was working at the door, arranging seats and taking note of how many were in each party. When he noticed me heading his way he flashed me a smile, though it slipped away as he noticed my upset appearance. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice edging on being worried.

I pulled him over to the side and let out a distraught sound. "Do you know where Kai is? There's a guy over there who keeps feeling me up every time I go by and every other waitress, as well," I told him.

My coworker let out a growl and an irate look crossed his features. "I don't want him castrated, Haru, but maybe Boss will be able to straighten things out and tell him that this isn't a strip bar and the waitresses aren't on the menu," I stressed, gripping his wrist.

Haru calmed visibly but his eyes still burned fiercely as he looked in the direction I had come from. "Alright, but Kai's went out on some business deal--something about expanding the café and increasing profits…I didn't really ask," he murmured.

I rubbed my temple and propped myself against the wall. I suppose the best I could do was just continue ignoring the guy until he left. I gave my thanks to Haru and walked back over towards my tables, taking my time as I checked on the rest of my customers.

When I came back out from the kitchen, the men had left and I hadn't realized it. _Maybe because I was too busy trying to ignore them?_ I went about cleaning off their table and looked at the money they had left behind for their bill and my tip.

I blinked as I picked up the neatly rolled wad of bills, noticing the piece of paper laying next to the payment. I snarled in disgust as I read the address and phone number written down on it. Without a second thought, I crumpled the paper in my hand and tossed it over my shoulder.

I began counting as I made my way to the back room, double-checking myself at the considerable amount I was reckoned the amount was. _One-hundred thousand yen…at least. This might just be worth putting up with that idiot._

"Who'd you promise to sleep with to get _that_ kind of a gratuity?" I heard Ayame sneer from beside me as we brushed arms.

I hadn't realized she was there at first and looked up to meet her condemning gaze. At her rude comment I felt my patience ebbing away. _I would never sink so low to try one of your tricks…_ I wanted to tell her, but I bit my tongue and continued past her. I had completely forgotten about the harpy while I was dealing with Masashi and I wasn't in the mood to put up with her now.

When I left work I was surprised to find that it was snowing. The light dust that blew in the wind wasn't much to be excited about yet, but it was still a sign of winter and I was ecstatic.

It was a promising sign that the snow was sticking on the ground and there was no sign of salt trucks on the roads. With a snow this early, they wouldn't be expecting it and as the minutes went by the snowfall began to increase.

By the time I reached the warmth and safety of my room, the weather outside was working it's way to a blizzard. I felt the childish spark of joy and wonder in me as I stared in awe out my window, the ice crystals glimmering in the street lights.

There was a silly grin plastered on my face as I squirmed underneath my blankets and continued to watch the snowstorm outside. My eyelids began to feel heavy as the night slipped away and I let out a content yawn. I turned over to my side and slowly began to drift off, dreaming about red-tainted snow…

~x~

* * *

It's been five days (I think...?) since I posted the story, so as I've said before, I went ahead and updated.

I ask for any kind of feedback and I would like to know what you think of Yuri and how I'm going about introducing her personality and character. Grammer mistakes I apologize for, because I was typing most of this on my last days of summer at three in the morning. I was determined to get this story started and not let the plot idea die.

**NOTE:** I once again ask for any kind of review and I will stick with my five reviews. I will update regardless a week or so from now, but if I receive the minimum I will post the next chapter sooner.

Arigatou!

~Shiro


	4. Guardian Demon

Welcome, to chapter four of _"A Debt Yet Paid"_ and I thank those of you who have taken the time to review. In this chapter, Yuri meets the rest of the spirit group and begins establishing friendships. I'm not really sure about this chapter, I rewrote it a few times to get it right. Tell me what you think.

Please, I'm desperate. R&R?

* * *

There was at least four inches of snow covering the ground and everything in sight was glazed with ice and snowy dust. Cars that passed on the street rolled by at a creeping pace to keep from skidding off the road that was layered in black ice.

The snow crunched beneath my boots and I reached down to scoop up a handful of the white fluff. With a giddy laugh I tossed it into the air, the snow glittering as it blew away with the light breeze. I felt like a five-year-old as I dusted my gloves off, and there was a skip in my step as I continued on my way.

School had been canceled and most of the roads were closed because of the icy conditions. This was one of the few times I was glad that I didn't have to drive a car, but I loved the exercise of walking everywhere anyways.

It was early morning and there was no sun in sight to ruin the perfect snow day, but that also meant it wouldn't be warming up anytime soon. My thin jacket and long-sleeved shirt wasn't exactly keeping the cold out, but I wasn't going to complain. Though the snow was already beginning to seep into my boots and the bottom of my jeans.

I pulled the hat on top of my head further down to cover my ears and straightened out my earmuffs. I was happy to at least have them. With the snow day ahead and not having to go to work until much later in the day, I was free to do anything I wanted for a while. So I decided to go to the park.

I wasn't the only one to take pleasure in the beautiful scenery; the bare trees were covered in snow and icicles hung overhead on the branches, the gray skies began to blend with the white hills further off on the horizon, and the large pond in the middle of the park was frozen solid.

I sat down on a bench close by, brushing the snow off the wooden seat. There were numerous people skating on the ice; children, adults, couples--and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly.

I watched one particular couple, no older than me, holding hands and laughing as they fooled around. The boy skid across the ice clumsily and fell on his butt, the girl gliding gracefully after as she used her hand to cover her grin. She offered him a hand and he grabbed it, pulling her down on top of him. Laughter drifted back to me and I looked away, wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm.

After sitting there for half an hour, I stood up and stretched my cold, stiff joints and made my way to a drink stand. In the summer, they had the best lemonade you could find in the city, but in the winter the iced drink wasn't very preferable.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, shifting from side to side to keep warm. He seemed nice enough looking and he gave me a warm smile--his eyes wandered a little too much, for my comfort, though.

"One hot chocolate, no marshmallows," I told him, avoiding his eyes and squeezing myself a little tighter. He nodded and fixed a hot chocolate in a Styrofoam cup, putting a lid on it before handing it to me. I dug money out of my bag and gave it to him, taking my drink and quickly walking away.

I found my way back to the bench I had been sitting on before only to find it now occupied. As I turned around to find somewhere else to get warm, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Yuri-san? Is that you?" Yukina was sitting on the bench with a rather tall, rugged looking guy with orange hair.

I hadn't really placed the green hair right away the first time I had seen her, but now the color emerged vividly in my memory. "Yukina?" I blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" I asked, though it was a rather stupid question. She could go anywhere she wanted and the park was no exception.

Yukina giggled and stood up, rushing over to give me a hug. I didn't stiffen up this time--I had seen it coming--but it still made me a little ill at ease. I patted her on the back and she pulled away, her red eyes shining and a broad grin on her face.

"My friends wanted to enjoy the weather, and even though I'm a little sick of snow I came with them," she told me, taking my hand with hers and pulling me over to the bench where her friend waited with a confused expression.

She was _sick_ of snow? I wondered how that was even possible, unless she was from the mountains. There was little chance of her being a foreigner from an arctic country because there was no accent in her voice.

Then a thought came to mind. "Is Shuichi here, as well, then?" I asked. I never knew of the redhead being much one for cold weather--he complained that it killed all of the plants in his garden.

The green-haired girl nodded and motioned for the boy who I had seen her sitting with. "This is Kuwabara Kazuma--he's another one of Shuichi's friends and my boyfriend," she introduced me to him, "And Kazuma this is Yuri."

The taller guy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, sticking his hand out and I took it cautiously. "Hey, nice to meet you--you can call me Kuwabara. You're the one who saved my precious Yukina, right?" he wondered, his eyes blazing with adoration as he looked at the girl. I could tell he loved her. Yukina smiled and took his hand in hers, smiling at him in return--and she loved him, as well.

"I suppose you can say that," I told him sheepishly, rather jealous of their relationship. I would be happy if I could have any kind of closeness with another person.

Shuichi was close to me, but we were only connected through school and most of our conversations lingered on the subject of our studies. He was the most trusted person in my life so far, though, and I should have been contented enough with that. _But I'm not…_

"Oh! You must come and meet the others! I'm sure they would be glad to meet you," Yukina told me, clasping her hands together in a hopeful manner.

I was about to decline and come up with some story of having to go to the store, but her expectant gaze made me reconsider. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," I replied reluctantly, shrugging my shoulders.

There was a light squeal and Yukina wrapped one of her arms around mine, supposedly leading me in the direction of her friends. I wasn't sure if I was eager about or dreading meeting the other people in Shuichi's life, but I supposed that if my friend could trust them then I could at least give them a try, as well.

I suppose that it was just so rare for me to find someone who I felt didn't judge me. Shuichi and I had known each other long before anything had happened, when my life had been carefree and I was still considered a normal person. Now I was just the "yankee at Meio High."

We went deeper into the woods, somewhere secluded and I knew that there was another pond in this direction. Kuwabara followed us (more so his girlfriend than me) like a little lost puppy, making comments every now and then about it being too cold or offering Yukina his jacket.

The trees opened up and I could see a group of people in the clearing ahead--skating, making snowmen, wrestling in the snow. The sight made me smile and I noticed one particular redhead standing off to the side, leaning against a tree with his hands shoved in his pockets.

His gaze looked my way and he seemed genuinely surprised, despite the fact that the infamous Shuichi never seemed to be caught off guard. I hated how he always knew everything, even if it seemed by pure happenstance.

"Yuri, might I ask what you are doing here?" he asked, pushing away from the tree to walk over. His question drew the attention of everyone else and I was found to be the center of attention. I mentally cursed Shuichi.

I gave him a sheepish smile, inclining my head towards Yukina who had let go of my arm to hold onto Kuwabara's once more. "I happened upon these two and was asked to come along with them. Who am I to pass up the opportunity of meeting your rather mysterious friends outside school?" I replied, teasing him with the fact that just as he could have secrets I could have my own.

"Aye, Kurama! Who's the chick?" I heard the greasy-haired guy called. I would have been offended by his blatant name for me, but I had heard much worse so I let it slide. I was also curious as to the name he called my friend by.

Shuichi, on the other hand, glared heatedly at the boy and I couldn't recall a fiercer expression from him. "Yusuke, please refrain from saying such things in front my friends from school," he said in his alarmingly calm voice.

And as if that had some sort of hidden message, the Yusuke boy stiffened and looked rather nervous about something. "Eh-eh…sorry, Shuichi," he laughed, rubbing his neck. He turned to me with a goofy smile and held his hand out, I took it uneasily. "Name's Uremeshi Yusuke."

I nodded and pulled away, giving a slight bow. I was much more comfortable with this rather than close contact. "Nice to meet you, Yusuke-san. My name is Fujimori Yuri," I introduced myself.

Yusuke snorted and I looked at him surprised. "Please, none of that honorific shit. I hear enough of it at school," he growled out in a childish manner, shoving his pinky in his ear and twisting it around.

"Which you rarely go to," the girl next to him spoke up in a chastising manner. "Excuse Yusuke and his manners--he has none. I'm Yukimura Keiko and, unfortunately, this idiot's girlfriend," she said, shoving her finger into the boy's chest.

I resisted the urge to giggle and bit my lip as Yusuke began to whine, only to be dragged off by Keiko. "Ignore those two, it's nothing new for them to fight," a blue-haired girl popped up out of no where and I jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" she laughed.

"My name's Botan!" she said cheerfully, a grin plastered to her face. Her voice was gratingly high-pitched to my ears, but she seemed nice enough and I returned the smile.

"I'm glad to meet all of Shuichi's friends," I said, looking over my shoulder at the redhead. "I only know him as a dull and boring study partner during school. Tell me, is he any more interesting afterwards or is his nose still stuck in a book?" I asked in a mocking tone.

Everyone seemed to share a look that I didn't recognize, and I was only reminded that there were probably so many more things that they knew about him than I did.

Yusuke nudged Shuichi in the side and started snickering. "He's still a bookworm and a know-it-all. Though he tends to have a bit of a temper at times," the punk (or so I call him from his actions I have witnessed so far--it wasn't until much later I learned that Yusuke was known as the "punk of Sarayashiki High") harassed.

"You can say he's a different person altogether," Kuwabara piped up, only to be hit over the head by Yusuke's fist. I continued to stare bemused--I didn't understand any of these inside matters. _Do I really want to…?_

Keiko sighed and stepped forward, tugging on my sleeve and pulling me over to the side. "They're all crazy," she told me. "Yukina and K--Shuichi told me about what happened downtown. You really beat tat guy up?" she asked in slight wonder.

I sweat dropped and sighed as I was bombarded with numerous questions by the others. Kuwabara wanted to know who the guy was so he could beat the crap out of him, Yusuke wanted to know how much I knew about fighting, and Botan wanted to know where I got my clothes. I had never talked to these people in my entire life and they were suddenly chatting with me like I had grown up with them.

I was getting kind of claustrophobic. Shuichi seemed to pick on it and spoke up. "I'm glad that you came Yuri, and now that you've met my friends we can all do something together later," he suggested and I gave him a thankful smile. "For now, let's just stay here and enjoy the snow."

Everyone dispersed to where they had originally been--Botan was skating across the ice with Keiko and Yukina, Yusuke was rolling around on the ground with Kuwabara, and I remained sitting on the bench as Shuichi sat down next to me.

Neither of us said a word and I took a sip of the forgotten hot chocolate I held in my hands, now lukewarm but still good.

"How are you today?" Shuichi asked after a few minutes of silence. I knew the code behind those words.

"I'm fine--ecstatic about not having school today and I don't have to go to work until tonight. Kai offered to give me the night off, but I needed the extra cash so I could go to the grocery tomorrow," I continued, only to bite my tongue. I didn't like to talk about my _little_ problems at home and work with Shuichi, because he always tended to overreact.

Shuichi looked at me out the corner of his eye, his green gaze wavering. "I could always loan you a little and you can pay me back later," he offered.

My fists clenched as I looked straight ahead, keeping my voice low. "Thank you for the offer, Shuichi…but you know I don't like charity," I finished and looked up at him with a smile.

All of it…everything was an act. Why? I wanted to be honest with him, but things would turn out badly. I remembered how badly he had reacted towards the boys at our school when they tried to take advantage of me.

Shuichi had a student council meeting after school and I had work so I didn't wait up. A group of misfits wanted to prove that they could take on the school's yankee and cornered me outside. They managed to rip my shirt off and shove it in my mouth before Shuichi came and took care of them. I had never seen my friend look so sinister, nor had I actually seen him physically strike someone before. He was always the proper gentlemen.

Of course, the next day everyone refused to believe that it was Meio's perfect student who had done such damage to the boys and it was me who was sent to detention. I told Shuichi that I didn't care, in fact, I couldn't have cared less that I was in a room all by myself for two hours to just loaf around.

I felt a pair of eyes watching us, a familiar feeling that I had been getting a lot recently. I tilted my head up towards the trees and noticed Hiei sitting on a branch overhead.

He was looking out towards the pond where the girls were skating, and I figured he was watching Yukina. I was becoming more curious of the relationship between the two--since the girl already had a boyfriend. Maybe he was a secret admirer, as corny as it sounded.

"Hiei-san, why don't you come down?" I called up to him and he looked down at me with an intense regard.

Shuichi followed my gaze and chuckled slightly at Hiei for some reason. "Yes, Hiei, why don't you join us?" he asked, biting his knuckle to keep from laughing out loud.

With a "hn," the black-clad boy climbed down at an extremely fast pace at which I was sure he would slip and fall. "Careful," I shouted, watching wearily as he jumped the remaining ten feet to the ground. I heaved a sigh, he looked remotely okay.

He gave me an annoying look and I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I was only warning him--it'll be his own fault if he gets hurt. Kurama seemed amused at the two of us.

"Mind your own business, onna," he snarled at me and I blinked at him in only mild shock. "What are you doing here anyways?" he demanded and now I felt a little offended.

My brow furrowed as I watched him and his callous manner. Shuichi shifted beside me but remained quiet--I preferred sticking up for myself when I could.

"I'm sorry if my presence here bothers you," I said politely standing up and brushing the snow off my clothes. "I was asked to come by Yukina, though if you would like me to leave I will?" I spoke in an unasked question. "I suppose it was rude of me to stay without seeing if everyone was alright with it."

Hiei continued to glare at me for a few minutes, and I waited to see what he would say. With a dignified huff, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away. "Yukina was the one who invited you. I don't give a damn if you stay or not," he growled and walked off to the tree line.

I tilted my head and hummed as I turned towards Shuichi, who was looking rather tense. "Worried that he'll kill me in my sleep?" I joked, nudging his foot with mine.

"Exactly," he replied with no humor in his voice.

I sighed and sat down again, glancing at Hiei every now and then. He was leaning against a tree and his eyes were closed, keeping his balance perfectly. I was wondering how he didn't freeze in only that black cloak--maybe he had three layers of clothes on underneath.

A few hours passed and it was maybe one in the afternoon, and I had long since finished my hot chocolate. Just sitting around I was getting cold, and I wanted to lean over on Shuichi--though that might fuel Yusuke and Kuwabara's ridiculous assumptions that we were dating. The idiots looked like they were planning something, and I was getting a little weary.

Suddenly, out of no where, they launched an attack on everyone and I sat there in cold shock as something icy hit the side of my face.

"Snowball fight!!!" The two shouted and I couldn't help but laugh and pick up a scoop of snow. I tossed the ball at Yusuke's head and it hit dead on.

"Shuichi, wanna' be on my team?" I asked and the redhead consented with a smirk. The other girls teamed up and everyone (minus Hiei) started a snowball barrage on Yusuke and Kuwabara who were left exposed until they ducked behind some trees.

I jumped behind the bench and pulled Shuichi with me, using it as a shield. I threw a snowball at the unsuspecting Botan and she glared at me as she hurled one in return. With a scream, it hit my right on the neck and I jumped up shivering. I hated how sensitive my neck was and the cold seemed to magnify by tenfold as I quickly brushed the slush off.

Of course, my little show had attracted some attention and I was an open target, so various snowballs were hurled at me. I spotted Yusuke and scooped up another handful of snow, forming it into a perfect, round ball. Aiming carefully, I pitched it as hard as I could only for the boy to jump out of the way and back into the trees.

Unfortunately for me, Hiei had been standing right behind Yusuke and it hit him square in the face. I gulped nervously and gave a whimpered; I was sure he hated by now.

Hiei leapt in the air at the sudden wet, cold hit, swatting at the ice on his face. His blazing red eyes found me in an instant and I bit my lip, trying to resist the urges of both laughing and screaming.

I started snickering and I quickly covered my mouth, my shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry."

Apparently, everyone else including Hiei thought I was crying and started blocking the black-clad boy from my view and me from his.

A giggle escaped my lips and I burst out laughing, clutching my sides, and everyone looked at me like I was insane. By now I probably was. "Ha-ha…I'm _so_ sorry, Hiei. I was trying to hit Yusuke and he moved so…" I tried explaining as I calmed down.

He still looked as deadly and I could have sworn I seen steam coming off him, but he remained where he was and everyone seemed to relax.

Shuichi coughed and spoke up, breaking the tense silence. "I suggest that we all go and get something to eat. It's about lunchtime and I'm sure that it has been awhile since we all have eaten," he spoke, ever the mediator.

Everyone seemed to agree and began to make their way back to the city. I lingered for a few seconds as Hiei followed them (probably to prevent being dragged along anyways and to keep an eye on Yukina). He stopped in front of me and I was about to apologize to him again when he lashed out and grabbed my neck in a suffocating grip.

From previous experiences with Hiro, I kept quiet out of habit and that seemed to infuriate him more. "Watch yourself, onna. I have very little patience for intolerance and idiocy," he told me in a harsh whisper before throwing me away and I stumbled back.

I placed a hand on my neck, my body trembling as thousands of memories of my father flashed through my mind. I flinched and closed my eyes as Hiei walked past again. "Weak," he scorned and continued on.

If Shuichi seen the handprint around my neck, he would undoubtedly know where it came from. Expertly, I hid the mark with a scarf I dug out of my bag, and quickly hurried after the others.

"Yuri!" Botan caught my arm and pulled me along with the other girls, seeming eager to talk to me. "So, you and Shuichi go to school together, right?" she asked and I nodded.

Keiko walked in step next to me, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Are you two…dating…or anything?" she asked. Botan and Yukina seemed interested on my answer, as well, and looked at me expectedly.

I flushed and shook my head quickly. "Kami, no," I replied. "Don't get me wrong, I love Kurama, but more as a brother than anything," I told them strictly and they seemed to deflate in their excitement. They were exactly like the girls at my school, though somewhat more tolerable.

We came to a quaint, little restaurant, one I hadn't been to in years. We got a table for eight and that was, of course, after Yusuke and Kuwabara somehow bribed Hiei into coming with us. I was forced to sit across from Hiei, but fortunately I was in-between Shuichi and Yukina.

I avoided looking at the black-haired boy in front of me and put all of my efforts in talking to Yukina. We eventually came to the subject of her long lost brother, whom she was apparently looking for. I couldn't help my eyes drifting to Hiei who glared at me in return, as if daring me to say anything.

I held his gaze for a few seconds longer before turning back to Yukina and assuring her she would find him one day.

When our food came, I ate as slowly as possible to savor the taste--this was the best food I had had in a long time. I hoped I had enough money to pay for it…I still had my paycheck, though. I was good--I continued to eat.

"So you go to the same school as Shuichi, Yuri?" Keiko asked me once she had finished her soup, setting it to the side as a waiter took it away.

I nodded and wiped the corners of my mouth with a napkin (just because I grew up in a uncouth neighborhood didn't mean I lacked etiquette) and placed gave my own bowl to the man. "Yes. We're in the same class, too," I told her. "He had told me a bit about you guys--good things of course--but I think it's much better meeting you all in person." _With the exception of Hiei_, I added bristly.

"So you must be a nerd like Red," Yusuke laughed, elbowing Shuichi in the arm causing him to drop his spoon in his soup. The redhead shot him an irritated stare. "Or your folks must have a lot of money for you to pay your way in," he added offhandedly and I felt a pang at his words.

He must have realized he said something to offend me and started sweating, while Shuichi spoke up to save his skin. "Actually, Yuri is among the top of our class. She's ranked fifth in the school, and that's with her working two jobs…" then he paused and the expression on his face told he had said something he probably shouldn't have.

"Two jobs?" the punk said, scratching the side of his face in a thinking manner. "Gees, I can barely manage having one. What's up, aren't your parents giving you enough allowance?" he asked in a teasing manner and Keiko nudged him with a stern look.

I felt my shoulders stiffen and that seemed to draw the attention of a certain demented, red-eyed boy sitting in front of me. "My father can't work," _Technically not a lie,_ I thought, _where he's drunk all the time._ "And my mother…is away at the time." Another pang in my chest.

I could feel Shuichi's eyes watching me wearily and guilt began to creep up on me. I had never told him what had happened, and I think he was a bit hurt since I supposedly told him everything--from my first crush (which turned out disastrously) to the time I had been almost raped at the restaurant (which was why he disapproved of me working there). It simply didn't feel right to keep things from him.

The main course came and it was ate with less straining and tense topics, and Hiei had still yet to say a single work throughout the entire meal. I almost felt disappointed--I wanted to know a bit more about him, but he was harder to figure out than the others. I could read their personalities

Hiei was nothing but a brick wall--impenetrable and just as chatty.

I glanced down at my watch and almost blanched--it was three thirty. When had time passed so quickly? "I'm sorry, I have to go," I said, pushing my chair back and standing up. I dug out enough to pay for my food and give a share of the tip. "My shift starts in thirty minutes. It was nice meeting you all and I hope we can do something again later?" I said. It was more for mannerisms, though, because I rarely had the time for these social visits.

Everyone gave me their goodbye's and I was only slightly surprised when Yukina stood up and offered me a hug. I accepted the gesture and returned it generously, becoming a little more comfortable with this gentle girl.

"Visit us at the temple, soon, alright?" she asked and I nodded despite myself. I didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Bye!" I called, dodging the people walking in and out of the restaurant.

My last day of work for the week, and then I was free all day Sunday to spend to myself. I would probably go

Chills unrelated to the cold ran up and down my spine and I glanced back over my shoulder. No one--no other people on the sidewalk and no cars passing on the street. It was a relatively quiet place.

Pulling my jacket tighter around me, I continued on at a jogging pace towards the _Hasegawa's Café_.

~x~

Once everyone had finished at the restaurant, they all began going on their own separate ways. Yukina lingered behind, telling Kazuma that she needed to talk to Hiei about something. He gave her a sad, disappointed look, but went on anyways--stopping ahead at the corner to wait on her.

Hiei came out, looking as dejected as usual, but as he approached the koorime his hardened gaze lessened up a bit.

"Hiei-san…" Yukina stood there, her hands clasped in front of her in a hopeful manner. "I have a favor to ask of you," she spoke, her quiet voice seeming even more hushed than usual.

"Hn," the fire demon grunted and nodded his head ever so slightly. That was what the ice apparition took as consent to continue.

A small smile graced Yukina's lips and she bowed her head. "I know that you don't like Yuri-chan very much…" she trailed off, her eyes level and steady with his, "…but I owe something to her and I was hoping that you could watch over Yuri for me. I don't know much about her or what kind of life she lives, but Kurama seems concerned about her well-being."

_Of course the fox would be worried over a frail, ningen girl,_ Hiei seethed and clenched his fists inside his cloak, but no matter how much he hated the human, his sister was asking this of him and he couldn't refuse her. "Hn. I will do it," he replied coarsely.

Despite the harshness of his answer, Yukina's smile only broadened as she thanked him continuously. When she left, Kurama approached him, a knowing smirk on his face. "Yukina seems to be coming very attached to Yuri, don't you think Hiei?" he asked.

"This is all your fault, fox," Hiei spat before disappearing in a black blur.

~x~

* * *

Well, that's it for now folks. I hope you all liked it, and I've got the next chapter up and ready for posting. I'll just be waiting to see how many reviews I get...Remember! Reviews are important, especially to those of us who spend our time writing the stories. I personally like to know how my readers are taking in my work.

Arigatou!

~Shiro


	5. White Jade

Chapter number five of _"A Debt Yet Paid" _and this one is probably my favorite so far. Yuri and Shuichi have some time to themselves (once again, a sibling relationship _only_) and there are a few more situations brought into play. We also learn about Yuri's mother and Hiro's behavior towards her.

*bows* R&R, please.

* * *

Sunday was probably my favorite day of the week--the only day off I had (with the exception of the occasional snow day, of course). Spending it surrounded by shelves and aisles of books wasn't exactly preferable, but Shuichi and I had to finish our project sometime or another. It was as good a day as any.

I hated the stale air, and from the layers of dust on the books it was obvious they hadn't been used in quite some time. I knew that our school's library was expansive, but I swear that there were some parts no one was aware existed.

"Can I say how much I hate indoors?" I asked rigidly, glancing at the redhead beside me. The weather had warmed up since the day before, so the snow had turned to rain and everything was a slushy mess. I was getting a little claustrophobic sitting around doing nothing but reading books.

Shuichi sighed for possibly the fifth time that hour and looked at me with impatience. "I heard you the last ten times, but if you would prefer to go out in the rain and catch your death, I won't stop you," he told me nonchalantly, closing the book in front of him.

"You sound like an old geezer, and I would prefer the rain over this stuffy place." I pouted and crossed my arms on the table, using them as a pillow for my head. "You would feel guilty and take me to the hospital, though, right?" I wondered aloud, and when he didn't answer me I looked at him with a frown. "Right?"

A devious smirk emerged, a rare one that Shuichi wore when he was in what I could only describe as a frisky mood. And it scared me immensely.

"Whatever you say, Yuri-chan," he chuckled. I blinked--once, twice--when I thought his eyes turned gold, but then they were their usual emerald green color again. I blamed the illusion on the poor lighting. "Are you alright?" he asked after a few moments of silence and I realized I was staring.

I closed my eyes and nodded, rubbing my temple. "Yes, I just think I've been looking at books for too long," I told him and stood up, stretching my arms over my head. I pulled my shirt back down where it bunched up around my waist and I noticed Shuichi staring.

"Eyes to yourself, Minamino," I chastised him, grinning slightly to myself. I knew that our relationship was only a sibling connection--and it would never be anything else--but that didn't mean I couldn't feed my ego a little.

After all, Shuichi was the most desirable boy in Meio High School. To the other students, I was the lucky girl who received all of his attention. How naïve people are.

"You really need to eat more, Yuri. I can see every bone in your body," he told me quietly and I realized that was why he was examining me.

I wanted to tell him to mind his own business and that I was eating just fine, but I would be lying through my teeth. In truth, I could barely scrape up enough food to be considered a meal--between my father, school, money, and work. I knew I had been losing weight, but I didn't think it was that noticeable.

I sat back down and tried to keep the scowl from showing on my face. I picked up a book from the stack we had collected and opened it to a random page. "'_Lilium catesbaei_ is found only in the southeastern United States,'" I read, trying to appear rapt in the text.

Shuichi turned back to his book and let the subject drop, though it was an obvious topic on his mind. We continued to sit in silence, writing down information we thought useful, and I even began a sketch of the pine lily for our presentation.

"Hm. The rain seems to have stopped for the present moment. How about we take a brake and get lunch?" Shuichi suggested and I perked up.

I hadn't noticed the continuous rattling on the roof had ceased and there was a hint of light shining through the dusty windows. Eagerly, I leapt up from my chair and grabbed my bag, racing to the door as Shuichi retrieved his umbrella and backpack.

Though it might have stopped raining, the temperature had once again taken a dive and the puddles on the sidewalk had become dangerous, frozen patches.

We decided to go to a small diner not far from the school. _White Jade_ was famous for it's various soups and teas, which was preferable on a cold day. I ordered a bowl of chicken-flavored ramen and a hot-chocolate (probably my favorite drink), while Shuichi requested miso soup and a cup of green tea.

Our waitress gave my friend a flirty smile as she walked off and I made a gagging gesture. The redhead chuckled as he folded his hands in front of him in an elegant posture.

"I say this because I care, Shuichi. You act like a prissy girl," I told him honestly and he raised an eyebrow as if to ask how so. "See? You just ooze feminine: your long hair, how you sit, you smell like roses--_all of the time_, and I swear you pluck your eyebrows," I listed off.

Shuichi's amusement seemed to grow as I listed off with my fingers. "You could be a little more ladylike yourself, Yuri," he told me, leaning back in his chair.

I frowned and propped my chin up with a fist. "At least people don't mistake me for a boy…or say that I'm gay," I muttered. That seemed to catch the redhead's attention and he laughed outright. "You're not gay are you?" I asked him.

"I assure you," he stated in between breaths. "I am most certainly straight and have never been attracted to the same gender in my lifetime." There seemed to be something more to that statement.

"Too bad," I replied and he seemed somewhat shocked at my statement. "Your fan club would probably commit suicide or devote themselves to being yaoi fans," I told him with a wiry grin. "Not to mention you have a line of guys waiting for you as long as the girls."

Shuichi didn't seem as amused now, but there was the hint of a smile on his lips. "Wishful hoping, _Yuri_?" he asked and I began to fume.

"I'm not a lesbian (though I have absolutely nothing against them) and my name does _not_ associate with my sexuality, Minamino," I told him with a strict tone.

He looked at me with a doubtful expression. "When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" he asked me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, countering, "Probably when you last had one." He kept his mouth shut after that, though I only believe it was because the waitress was coming with our food and he didn't want her overhearing anything embarrassing.

It was a funny thought--_the_ Minamino Shuichi being embarrassed. I should get a picture and sell it to all of his fan girls. I would undoubtedly make a fortune.

We ate our food in a peaceful silence, only commenting on something every so often.

By the time we had finished, it was about three in the afternoon. I was slightly surprised that time had passed so quickly, and I knew that Shuichi and I needed to get back to the library if we were to finish our project by tonight.

There was snow now falling from the sky, but it quickly melted once it hit the ground. "Maybe we'll get lucky and have another snow day tomorrow?" I looked up at Shuichi who seemed less optimistic.

"Let's not wait that long to finish the project," he replied and sidestepped a patch of ice on the ground.

I hopped over the ice, humming slightly to myself until I managed to slip and have my feet fly out from under me.

With a yelp, Shuichi caught me, barely managing to remain stable on the ice himself. "Um…this is kind of a cliché," I told him bluntly as he looked down at me with an amused grin.

"Not used to being the damsel in distress or getting swept off your feet?" he mocked as he hoisted me up.

I dusted myself off and rubbed my sore neck, grimacing slightly at the bruised skin--yet another injury on my growing list of many. Luckily I was wearing a turtleneck sweater. "Damsel is too stereotypical and it depends solely on where I'm being swept off to," I told him with a casual shrug. "And who's doing the sweeping."

I continued walking on, leaving my friend there to stand and ponder over what I had said.

The redhead shook his head and seemed like he was about to say something, but there was a screech of tires that cut him off. Pure dread and fear overshadowed his face, and I wondered why.

I was late seeing the car swerving off the road, but once I caught sight of it everything seemed to play in slow motion for me. There was no traction to stop it and as it got closer I could make out every detail of the car--white paint chipping, a crack on the front windshield, red dice handing on the rear-view mirror.

I could see the woman driving the car, how wide her blue eyes were as she dropped her cell phone, her pasty white face and curly blonde hair that framed it, her mouth formed in an "o" as she stared right back at me.

It was all engraved into my memory and I could only think of my mother. Was I going to suffer the same fate as her?

~x~

_I grasped my mother's hand in my own and tugged her along on the sidewalk. "Mama, mama, can we go to the ice cream shop?"_

_She looked down at me with the same eyes I had, a grin etching her face. "I think I would like some ice cream," she replied, reaching down to pinch my nose._

_I giggled and squealed childishly. "Give me back my nose!" I tugged on her arm and jumped trying to reach her hand._

_She opened her hand and gasped in surprise. "Where is it? Did you steal it back, Yuri?" she asked me, examining my face. "Ah-ha. There it is," she pointed and I crossed my eyes to look at the nose between them._

_I grinned in triumph. "Let's go," she said with a laugh, squeezing my hand in hers. "What's your favorite kind of ice cream?" she asked. "Chocolate?" I made a face and shook my head._

_She made a thinking look and continued listing. "Vanilla? Sherbet? Cookies and Cream? Rocky Road?" I shook my head to all of them._

_I laughed and skipped ahead of her. "No silly! It's strawberry!" I spun around and started singing some random song that came to mind._

_She smiled at me, but there was a sound I didn't know. "Yuri!" She shoved me to the ground and I cried out--she had never pushed me before. I had a scrape on my knee and I almost cried._

_I heard a thud and the sound of metal on concrete. I turned around to ask what I did wrong, but I couldn't find her anywhere. "Mama?" I called out, standing up and looking around. "Mama?!"_

_She was laying down on the ground next to a car and I thought she was sleeping. She always decided to take naps at weird times._

_I crawled over next to her and poked her side. She didn't wake up and I began to shake her, saying her name. Softly at first, but she still didn't answer and I began screaming. People were around us that I didn't know and they scared me._

_She had paint on her face and I wondered where it came from. I touched it and it felt warm and sticky--I touched it to my own cheek._

_They were crowding around us now and were saying words like "blood" and "dead." I didn't know the first one, but she had explained to me that the second was when someone went to a special place that only the dead could go to. I asked her when I could see it and she said hopefully not for a very long time._

_They began pulling me away from her and I kicked and screamed, anything for them to let me go back to her. "Mama! Mama!"_

_He came, water in his eyes and running down his cheeks. I asked him why. "Your mother's dead, Yuri. Couldn't you show any grief?"_

_I wanted to tell him that I didn't understand "grief." Did that mean she was in the special place now? "Papa?" I asked uncertainly._

_He growled and his face turned red. "It's all your fault!" He slapped me across the face and stormed off._

_I blinked and put a hand to my cheek. It felt warm and sore, and I didn't know what to do. So I cried._

I was only five, still so naïve and innocent. Was it really fair for me to lose someone so close to me, or was I just being selfish to think I could elude death?

~x~

There was no time to react, not then and not now, and my eyes felt heavy. I couldn't hear Shuichi shouting at me to move and the screeching was only a faint drone by now. The blood pounded in my ears, drowning everything else out and I counted how many times my heart beat as I waited.

_One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…_ How long had it been? Three seconds? It felt like years.

My body was thrown back and the breath I had been holding was knocked out of me. I gave a silent cry as I clawed at air and tried to inhale, but my chest felt like there were weights pressing down on it.

Was this it? I had been terrified that Hiro was going to be the death of me, but it appeared that wasn't the case.

My head hit something hard and stars exploded in front of my vision. Black…black was all I could see. I started to panic until I realized that my eyes had been squeezed tightly shut. Why wasn't there more pain than this? I should be in agony from the broken bones and internal bleeding. Unless the impact had broken my neck and I couldn't feel what was happening.

"_Hn…pathetic onna."_

My eyes snapped open and I realized that I was laying on my back, staring up at the gray sky. I could hear sirens in the distance and people shouting around me. I thought I had heard Hiei, but maybe it was just one of those near-death experience things.

I turned my head just enough to make out the car rammed into the street light I had been standing in front of ten seconds ago. _How did I manage to get out of the way in time?_ I was at least fifteen feet away from the wreck of metal and as far as I could tell I was mostly unharmed.

Shuichi was kneeling next to me, worry and concern showing in his eyes. "Yuri, can you hear me? Are you alright?" he asked, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

I nodded twice in response for each question, unable to find my voice. I experimentally moved my fingers and found nothing hurt, so I moved on my arm until I was sure enough to push myself up. With Shuichi helping me, I sat up.

An ambulance came into view and two medics rushed over to the car. The woman that had been driving was unconscious and there was a cut across her forehead. It would probably scar.

Once they had put her on a stretcher and loaded her into the back of the ambulance, one of the men came over to me and began checking me over.

"Can you hear me? How are you feeling? Are you any pain?" All of his questions began to run together and I closed my eyes to try and focus on just one of them. "We're going to have to take you to the hospital to get you checked out."

I understood that and my eyes snapped open. "No! I'm fine…just a little sore," I told him surely, but he shook his head.

"Yuri, you might be injured more than you realize. You could have broken a bone when you jumped out of the way," Shuichi spoke up and I stared at him. I wanted to tell him that I hadn't moved--that I couldn't move--but then I would seem insane, too.

Sighing, I nodded in consent, though only to be checked out. I wasn't staying there overnight--I hated hospitals.

~x~

I glanced down at the brace on my wrist and sighed, leaning my head back to stare at the white ceiling. I grew sick of the sight quickly and looked elsewhere--white walls, white sheets, white floor, white everything. I mean--seriously! My corneas were burning from the lack of color and I was sure I could sue the hospital if I went blind.

"Fujimori-san?" There was a knock at the door--which was thankfully wood and _brown_--and I studied the man standing in the door. "I'm Doctor Ashida. How's your hand doing?" he asked, staring down at his clipboard intently. He was wearing a white, buttoned coat typical of doctors with black pants and thin glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose.

I rolled my eyes and held up my hand to show him. "It's swollen, bruised, and hurts like an s.o.b.--from my medical expertise I believe it's sprained," I replied smartly.

The doctor raised an eyebrow and looked up at me. His black eyes were wide in a state of disbelief and his frames slid down his face. I refrained from snickering. "Yes, well, you would be correct," he adjusted himself, pushing his glasses back up so they glared in the light and I could no longer see his eyes.

I didn't like that and it made me uncomfortable. "From your x-rays, I couldn't make out any fractures. We could have a specialist look at them," I silently groaned at the prospect of staying longer, "but it shouldn't be necessary if you refrain from using your left arm."

That was no problem--I wrote with my right hand and I had enough experience to balance trays with one arm. "Deal," I nodded, hopping off the bed I was sitting on.

Doctor Ashida stepped closer and I could see his eyes--warning and dark. They sent chills down my spine. "It would be best if we kept you overnight. There's possibility that there could be aftereffects of the medicines we gave you, and there's a risk you could still go into shock…"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," I told him stiffly and quickly justified my response. "You see, my father is home alone and I'm responsible for taking care of him. He has a mental disability and our neighbors came only watch him for so long." It wasn't a complete lie--even I was loosing track of reality.

The man nodded and wrote something down before tearing a piece of paper off and handing it to me. "This is a prescription for a pain reliever. Give it to the nurse upfront and she will take care of you," he paused to reach into his pocket and pulled out a red lollipop. "And this is for being so good."

I took it with caution and stuffed it into my bag. "Thanks," I mumbled before walking around him and out the door. Once I was out of his sight, I shivered and tucked my arms into my jacket. That guy gave me the creeps.

Shuichi was sitting in the waiting room, head resting in his palm--obviously asleep. _How long has he been here? _I smiled at the sight and walked over to him, gently shaking his shoulder. His green eyes cracked open and he groaned like a sleepy child.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. It's ten o' clock--shouldn't you be home by now? Your mother will be worried sick," I reprimanded him quietly, pulling him on his feet.

The redhead yawned and ran a hand through his hair. "I called my family and told them what happened. They understand," he told me, staring at the contraption on my wrist. "How's your hand?" he asked, guilt hidden in his voice.

I waved it and laughed, letting it fall back to my side. "It's fine--only a minor sprain. I'll be better in a few days," I told him, trying to fight back a yawn of my own. "With the help of a low-dose painkiller, of course."

Shuichi looked at me disapprovingly and I held my hands up defensively, pulling out the bottle of pills Doctor Ashida had wrote down for me. "They're prescribed, by the doctor," I told him and stuffed them back in my bag.

My hand brushed the sucker the doctor had given me and I yanked it out. With a disgusted face, I tossed it into a garbage bin and my friend looked at me questioningly. "Nothing, I just hate cherry," I lied and began heading for the door.

He seemed skeptical of my answer, but Shuichi shrugged it off and followed after me.

There was a flurry of snow that was carried by the wind, but I could see the moon clearly through the clouds--glowing and three-quarters full.

Why were people so fascinated with the sky? Was it because from a scientific standpoint we would never know everything about space or from a religious point of view where we wondered what the earth looked like from the heavens?

"Yuri?" Shuichi's voice snapped me out of my realizations and I looked up at him. "Are you sure that your wrist is all that's bothering you?" he asked me, and I cursed his perception.

"Just thinking--that's all," I answered softly and watched as the moon disappeared. I arched my back and heard a few satisfying pops and I sighed tiredly.

We came to our usual parting destination, right in front of the _White Jade_ diner. _How ironic…_ "'Night, Shuichi," I told him and acting on a brief impulse, I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist. "Thank you," I whispered.

Patting my head, he waited until I let go to say something. "What was that for?" he asked me with a playful smile.

I couldn't find the energy to return the gesture. "I guess the lack of sleep and stress is finally getting to me," I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

Nodding his head, Shuichi began to walk away. "Goodnight, Yuri-chan."

I waited until he turned around the corner to continue on my own way home. It was past eleven when I came to the apartment. I glanced up at my window to find my light on and I let out a shaky breath--I had turned it off when I left.

Instead of sneaking in through my window (which would do me no good now), I went to the front door and pushed. It was unlocked and open, not a good sign.

Hiro was waiting for me. He sat in the chair--his perch and throne--as he gave me a warm, drunken smile. I closed the door behind me and slowly approached him, awaiting my punishment.

"Where have you been, Yuri?" he asked me, his voice almost cheery and slurred. His head was resting against the back of the chair, his beady eyes staring intensely at me. His brow furrowed in impatience and I bowed my head apologetically.

"I was working on a project with Shuichi," I told him honestly. There was always the slim chance of him believing me and letting me off lightly.

He rocked back and heaved forward, using the momentum to stand. He towered over me, my head barely reaching his shoulder, and I didn't have a chance to dodge his fist slamming into my stomach.

My eyes widened as I coughed, splatters of blood landing on Hiro's shirt. He kept me upright with a forceful grip on my arm and I let out another yelp as he pulled my hair back to make me face him. "You lying little whore. I know what you were doing with him--probably giving yourself to him happily. Tell me, does it feel good?" he screamed and tossed me on the floor.

He staggered a step and I crawled backwards, avoiding being stepped on. That only seemed to infuriate him even more. "You'd probably throw yourself at any guy to have a good time, wouldn't you?!" he demanded and reared back his leg and kicked me in the side.

The blow barely managed to miss my ribs, but was sure it was still going to bruise badly.

I almost wished that car had hit me. Then all of this torment and pain would be over, but I was never one to give up so easily. So I just took everything and waited for it to end.

~x~

* * *

=^.^=

I particularly like where Yuri begins questioning Shuichi sexuality, plus the few clichés I threw in. Honestly, I'm not fond of them, but they make a story more interesting and cause a few laughs. They also give a little more insight to Yuri's personality (or so I believe).

**NOTE:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you will take the time to review? Please? I want to know what you like about the chapter and Yuri's developing character.

In the next chapter, there might be a little Hiei OOC, but if there wasn't it would be extremely difficult to create a relationship. Don't worry, though--Hiei is still plenty stuck-up and stoic.

Arigatou!

~Shiro


	6. Battered Bodies

Chapter number six for _"A Debt Yet Paid,"_ and I thank those of you who have taken your time so far to leave reviews. Remember, they are very important! At least to me...

In this chapter, Yuri is introduced to a new setting, and hopefully this one will be better than the last. Hiei's acting a little OOC, as I've already said, but don't worry--he's currently still an unsocial, rude jerk.

Please, R&R.

* * *

Hiro had passed out on the couch after he was finished with my punishment. I managed to climb up the stairs, only stumbling a few times. I walked into the bathroom and dared to look at myself in the mirror.

The sight made my stomach lurch and I hurried to the toilet to empty the contents of my stomach. I was never one to get squeamish, but I supposed that blood still got to me.

My bottom lip was busted worse than before and trails of red dribbled down my chin. There was a gash on my left jaw where his ring had caught me in one of his blows, and my right cheek was swelling worst than last time where he had managed to get a kick in. Somehow, both of my eyes were bruise free, but they were red and puffy from crying so my cheeks were tear stained, as well.

When I went to strip off my clothes to change, I could only make out the faint tracings of what was going to be there. My sides and stomach were only red and sore for now, but I knew that later they were likely to look terrible.

My fingers tapped against the brace on my wrist, which seemed to work well in protecting it. There was only the slight throbbing from before.

I peeled off the last of my garments and turned on the shower. I spent over an hour trying to clean the blood off me and feel at least _somewhat_ clean, but I didn't think it was possible anymore. The warm water felt good against my sore skin and I relished in something other than pain.

Eventually, I just sat down let the water wash over me, pulling my knees against my chest as I retreated the my last sanctuary from the world.

~x~

_Mama…I miss you. Am I allowed to say that? I know you're in a better place, so can I say that I want you back?_

_I don't think it's fair of me to want you to come back to this terrible place. There's so much violence now--things are different from when you were still here. Or was I just too blind to see how things really were?_

_Mama…can I come visit you? I don't know if I belong there, it's only for the pure and innocent--I'm neither anymore. I've been tainted by the world and it's cruelty, and I probably know more than what I should._

_There's so much I want to tell you, but I don't know if you can here me anymore. Am I just an annoying whisper from up there? Is there another place to go to?_

_I want to go so desperately. I want to be with you, Mama._

~x~

I opened my eyes and felt the stinging in my eyes from the tears and the sudden light.

On shaky legs, I stood up and turned the water off--it was getting cold. I quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around me, picking up my dirty and bloody clothes off the floor.

I walked into my room and shut the door, locking it out of habit. I don't think it mattered anymore.

My drawers were almost empty and I just pulled a random tank top and pair of shorts out. I slipped on my underwear, then the shirt.

I was holding my shorts, getting ready to put them on, when I felt a sudden cold breeze and I stiffened. Hiei was there, watching me with only my shirt and panties on. It would have been a normal reaction to scream and thrash, but I couldn't move--I didn't have enough energy to.

Instead, I put my shorts in front of me in a poor effort at modesty. "What are you doing here?" my voice rasped and I winced, realizing that throat was as sore as the rest of me. Probably from crying.

I stared at him, waiting for an answer. He was sitting in the window with one leg dangling and the other propped up, red eyes looking directly at my face. His gaze scanned, only as low as my arms to respect my effort at covering myself.

Hiei stood and I flinched in an automatic response as he stepped closer to me. His hand reached out and I closed my eyes in wait for a strike, but he only grabbed my chin and tilted my head back. He looked at my neck as if it was the most interesting thing about me.

I remembered the hand-shaped bruise there and I unconsciously reached up to rub it. "It isn't sore anymore," I told him, _At least not compared to the rest_.

His eyes flickered to mine before returned to the fading mark. "Hn. Why haven't you told Kurama?" he asked me and my brow furrowed. I wasn't sure who or what he was talking about. He seemed to notice my confusion and growled, "Shuichi--me choking you."

I looked at him for a second, then shrugged the best I could in my position and with an aching body. "I didn't think he should know. Besides, I made you mad--I deserved it. The results are unsubstantial," I told him using the best logic I could. Why hadn't I told Shuichi--my best friend?

Hiei snorted and let go of my face, taking a step back. "And what did you do to _deserve_ the rest of these?" he asked in an almost harsh voice as he motioned for the bruises on my arms and face.

I hid my arms from view and turned my face away, subconsciously glowering at the door. "You never answered my question. What are you doing here?" I asked, my tone a little harder than I meant it to be.

The boy's face remained stoic, but I could have sworn I seen his eyes flare redder. Was that even possible? "Hn. That man--I watched him. He did this to you." It wasn't a question, like he had seen the entire thing and hadn't done a single thing about it.

I felt my anger rise within me and I wanted to hit him. Then, as quickly as it came it disappeared and I felt weary. "What are you doing here?" I asked him again, my voice quieter. I was terrified of him, it was obvious, and he could as easily take advantage of me as any other man.

There was a snarl from him and he shoved his hands into his pockets--I noticed he did this when he was annoyed or angered. "You're not staying here anymore," he growled at me and I stared at him with a blank expression.

"Not…staying here…anymore?" I was confused what he meant by that. It wasn't like I had anywhere else to go. What was he talking about?

Hiei closed his eyes as he let out an impatience sigh, "Pack your things, onna. I'm taking you to Genkai's temple," he told me, looking me straight in the eye.

I shook my head, terrified of what Hiro could do to me or Hiei if he found that I left. I probably would die then. "I-I can't…my father…" my voice quavered.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as they turned towards the door, undoubtedly in the direction of my father downstairs. "Hn. You call that man your father? Then maybe you do deserve to stay here," he sneered and turned towards the window.

I felt my body shaking and I realized how close to the freedom I had wanted for so long was. "N-no…I just don't want anything to happen because Hiro finds out someone's helping me," I told him quietly, pathetically.

The boy gave me an amused look over his shoulder. "There is nothing he can do that can scare me." He seemed so sure, his voice so strong, that I just wanted to believe him.

I wasn't sure if it was true, though, but reluctantly I nodded and he seemed satisfied. He turned back towards window to give me my privacy and I quickly put my shorts down and went to retrieve a pair of sweatpants--they would be _much_ warmer and more appropriate for the weather.

I reached under my bed and pulled out a suitcase that looked like it had never been used--it hadn't. I emptied my drawers, folding the clothes neatly into piles and putting them in the bag. There was only my toothbrush and what few cosmetics I had (to cover up bruises) in the bathroom, so I quickly dumped those in, as well. Along with my school shoes and a pathetic pair of tennis shoes, the bag was barely half-way full.

My jacket and boots were laying by the door, but they were still covered in spots of blood. I put them on anyways and grabbed my earmuffs and gloves out of my bag. Hiei was already waiting outside on the landing of the fire escape and with a last, unremorseful glance at my bare room, I scurried out the window.

Looking down at the ground, I got a little woozy from the height and blood loss from before, but I managed to make it down the ladder after tossing my suitcase to the alley below. The red-eyed boy was already walking around the corner by the time I made it to the bottom and I had to hurry to catch up.

Hiei might have been my height, but it had a quick pace and long strides, so I was jogging alongside him the entire way there.

The direction he led, I hadn't been on this side of town before--I didn't have much reason to be when I lived on the exact opposite. From what I could tell, the places we passed were nice neighborhoods and I was realizing more and more why people were so suspicious of me and where I was from.

He finally stopped when we came to a long set of stairs and I looked up at it with tired eyes. With a sigh, I started up only for Hiei to catch my arm and pull me back. "What?" I asked him in a surprised manner, not understanding what he was doing.

The black-haired boy stepped in front of me, grabbing my suitcase and knocking my feet out from under me so I fell. A scream caught in my throat as Hiei caught me and started carrying me bridal-style up the steps. I felt extremely uncomfortable, but decided to let him do what he wanted..

"I could have walked up by myself," I told him stubbornly, though my voice was drained.

Hiei gave a snort and looked down at me out the corner of his eye. "And have you pass out from exhaustion? I would prefer to get there sooner rather than later," he told me and I felt the brief sensation that he was teasing me. I brushed it off and closed my eyes regardless, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden.

I felt him come to a stop and I was suddenly dropped to my feet. He shoved my bag into my arms, and I swayed a few steps before looking back at him with a glare. "You were drooling on me, onna," he replied monotonously.

I felt my face flush. "I don't drool, baka," I hissed under my breath. He sent a glare at me and I ducked my head, realizing he must have heard me. I don't see how, though, since he was at least twenty feet ahead. Hadn't this guy ever heard of courtesy? Even if he had carried me up the stairs…

We came to a large temple and I stared in mild shock. I knew that temples were large, but I had never been to one nor knew their exact size. The grounds was also beautiful from what I could tell by the faint moonlight.

"Are you going to stand there and stare like an idiot?" Hiei's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I frowned, trotting after him.

I took my shoes off at the door and Hiei led me into the main room where Yukina and an old, pink-haired woman sat at a low, traditional table drinking tea.

Hiei immediately walked to the window and sat down like it was his own personal seat and Yukina seemed to have finally noticed me. "Yuri? Oh my! What happened?" she asked, rushing over as she examined my face. I felt extremely self-conscious about the injuries and realized that I must seem like some kind of punk off the streets that just lost a fight.

"I…I had a little accident," I told her shamefully, meeting the eyes of the old woman who I presumed was Genkai.

She seemed to be examining me, regarding every detail she saw carefully. Her gaze turned to Hiei who in turn looked at me. I felt like there was some silent conversation being held and I was completely oblivious of everything.

"Hiei has told me differently," she spoke and Hiei glared at the her. "Your father did this to you." There was a gasp from the green-haired girl beside me and she squeezed my arm. "Well, girl, you can stay here as long as long as you wish. I just hope you're a little more manageable than Yusuke," she told me and I felt a smile creep onto my face.

I bowed my head in a respectful manner. "Thank you, Master Genkai, and my name is Yuri." She nodded her head and took a sip of her tea before standing up and going off to the kitchen. Was that it? Was I really rid of Hiro at last?

Yukina's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and she tugged on my sleeve to get my attention. "How about I take you to the guestroom and get these cuts and bruises taken care of?" I nodded silently and allowed her to pull me along, taking a final glance at Hiei.

The guestroom was extravagant in comparison to my room, a modern style only found in large houses or mansions. There was a western, queen-sized bed with a large, brown comforter and numerous pillows piled at the headboard; a large dresser that could probably fit all of my belongings in one drawer and a mirror handing overtop it; a nightstand next to the bed; brown curtains hung over the window and I could clearly see the moon; oak wood flooring and cream-colored walls; and a small desk in the corner by the window.

I was amazed to find that there was an equally large bathroom attached, fully equipped with a shower and bath, a cabinet over the sink, a toilet, and tiling on the floor. Genkai made sure her guests were well taken care of.

Yukina made me sit on the side of the tub as she dug around in the cabinet for medical supplies. "How could you're father do this to you?" she asked aloud, though I think it was mostly to herself.

"Because he's a drunken widower and can't move on with his life," I replied bitterly, fingers rubbing over my side.

The girl gave me a look, but it wasn't a sympathetic one--it was one of understanding. The two of us remained quiet as she tended to my jaw and cheek, applying a special ointment that made them tingle. "What is that stuff?" I asked her and she gave me a small smile.

"Something I came up with that helps bruising and numbs the pain," she told me with a secretive glint in her eyes. All of them--all the people Shuichi knew, even himself--had that look when they talked to me. What were they hiding?

Yukina gave me another medicine to put on my lip and she told me to put it on regularly to help the cut heal without scarring. I thanked her and applied it, putting the tube in my bag afterwards.

She asked me if anything else hurt and I told her about Hiro kicking me. "Can you take off your shirt? I just want to make sure that there isn't anything broken," she told me reassuringly, and I nodded. Luckily, I had my sports bra on.

"Oh Kami," she whispered, putting a hand to her mouth as the other lightly touched my side.

I hissed and looked down to where she was tracing, finding that the skin was a deep purple with red bleeding just under the surface. I felt sick and looked away, groaning in pain as she pressed a little harder on one particular place. "I'm going to need you to lay down for me to take care of this, so can we go into the bedroom?"

I stood up and she nodded, leading me to the bed. I was still shirtless, but I currently didn't care--I was still stressing about what I had seen. Yukina applied a cold cream on my side and stomach and I took in a deep breath, resisting the urge to shiver. Then she had me sit up so she could wrap me up from my waist to my lower ribs.

When she took my left hand, she turned it over and looked at it. "That's not from Hiro. I was in a…car crash earlier and sprained my wrist. The doctor gave me a brace and some pain killers for it. I suppose the medicine will come in handy for more than one thing, huh?" I asked with a sigh and couldn't help but laugh.

Yukina gave me a concerned look and I shook my head. "Sorry, it's just that I die almost twice in one day and I'm starting to question my priorities and sanity," I told her and laid back on the bed with a yawn. "I don't think that the school will mind if I skip tomorrow," I mumbled, feeling sleepier by the second.

"I'll just have a crap-load of makeup work to do," I continued to rambled. I tended to do that when I was tired--I rarely remembered what I said later.

When the girl began to leave, I reached out and caught her kimono sleeve. She looked down at me with questioning, red eyes--much kinder than Hiei's. "Thanks," I told her softly and she smiled widely at me, nodding as she turned off the light and closed the door.

I was asleep immediately.

~x~

There was a light breeze that drafted through the room and I pulled the covers tighter around me. _Cold._ I shivered and tried to sink back into the comfortable unconsciousness I had been in before. Sunlight drifted through the curtains as they fluttered loosely in the wind.

I cracked my eyes open and glared tiredly at the open window. _Open?_ I didn't remember ever opening my window. In fact, I never remembered having curtains in the first place--or such a cozy bed, at that.

I sat up, clutching the comforter to myself as I realized that the only thing covering my chest was a tight binding of bandages. The events of last night slowly came back and I stared blankly at my bruised and battered limbs. It wasn't as sore as I thought it would be, but maybe that was because of Yukina's "magical" cream, as I had dubbed it.

There was a knock at the door and I glanced up to see Yukina poking her head into the room. "Oh, good. You're awake. Master Genkai suggested that I get you some new clothes and show you around," she told me, closing the door behind her.

She handed me a pile of clothing, nothing more than a shirt and sweatpants. I was content enough. "You're about my size, so I assumed that you could wear my clothes," she said, fiddling around nervously.

I looked at the clothes almost fondly and smiled appreciatively at the girl. "That wasn't necessary, but I'm sure they'll be fine, Yukina. Thank you." I took them into the bathroom and slipped them on. I could have just worn my own clothes, but I didn't want to seem inconsiderate. Besides, these were comfy and mine probably reeked of stale alcohol still.

My hair was matted terribly and I ran my fingers through it in a poor attempt at untangling it. I sighed and gave up, going to the sink to wash off my face. My split lip was healing over nicely and there was only slight discoloration on my cheek and jaw. I ran my finger over them and was glad there was only a dull ache--I wasn't sure if I was numb or just used to the pain.

Yukina was waiting on the end of the bed when I came out and she smiled excitedly, taking my hand and leading me into the hallway. "I'm going to give you a quick tour, and then we can have breakfast with Genkai-sama in the kitchen!" She seemed so happy and innocent, her smile was contagious.

It wasn't surprising to find a dojo and various other training rooms throughout the temple. I was amazed to find out that there was a game room, though. It seemed like a place that a childish teenager like Yusuke would love--I made a note to check it out. There was garden, as well, but all of the plants were dead, covered in snow and ice; a small koi pond was at the center, frozen solid.

When we entered the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs was thick in the air and my mouth began watering. I flushed when there was a low growling and I covered my stomach embarrassed.

Yukina giggled but quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry. If you were hungry, you should have just said so and we could have looked around later," she told me, going to the stove.

"It's fine," I assured her, shaking my head. "I just wish that you would have let me help make breakfast. As long as I'm here, I would like to be useful," I replied respectfully.

"Then you can clean the living room once the idiots leave this afternoon," Genkai spoke up from the doorway. I resisted jumping at her sudden appearance and bowed by head. "None of that, kid," she snapped, puffing on her cigarette with a disdainful expression.

I looked at her sheepishly and apologized. "I'm sorry?" Though it came out more of a question--I wasn't sure why--and the old woman seemed amused.

She walked past me and took a seat at the table where Yukina was setting plates down--I counted four. "Who else will be eating?" I wondered absentmindedly. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh, I set up a place for Hiei-san, in case he decides to join us after his morning training," the green-haired girl told me, her eyes turning towards the door caringly. It only caused my curiosity to peek. What was Yukina and Hiei's relation to each other?

The thought of the mysterious boy sent my mind into a ramble as I tried placing him into some kind of category. It helped me in getting to know someone better, though he was unlike anyone I had met before. I supposed "unsocial" and "rude" were the main classifications.

I clasped my hands together in a quick thanks, then began filling my plate with bacon, eggs, and toast.

"What would you like to drink, Yuri?" I turned to look at Yukina who was standing in front of the fridge and looking at me questioningly. "There's milk, orange juice, and I can fix some tea if you would like," she offered.

I hated how much Yukina was doing for me--I fought back a frown. "Orange juice if fine, Yukina," I told her. "Thank you."

There was a snort from the woman in front of me and I turned my attention towards her. "If only the dimwit was as polite as you. He might not actually get his ass kicked as many times," Genkai remarked smartly and I couldn't help but giggle at her comment.

From my brief meeting of Yusuke at the park, he tended to be a loudmouth and picked quite a few fights with Kuwabara.

There was a silence that hung in the air as we began eating, only the occasional clinging of plates and glasses sounded. I paused in a bite as I heard a door sliding open and looked up to meet an intense red gaze glowering at me. I closed my mouth and swallowed slowly, trying to keep relatively calm.

After last night, I felt uneasy about Hiei. He had seen me not only after Hiro had gotten a few good swings and kicks at me, but I was only half dressed at that. I felt vulnerable around him, nonetheless, no matter how much space was between us. He had seen me at my weakest and knew a secret I hadn't even revealed to Shuichi.

Without a second glance at me, he walked to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. I suddenly realized that he was not only sweating but that he was currently lacking his cloak and a shirt. _Why on earth does he not have a shirt on in the middle of winter?_ I averted my eyes and continued eating silently.

"Hiei-san, would you like to have breakfast with us?" Yukina asked, those red eyes so similar to his glowing hopefully.

I thought he was going to turn her down from the way he frowned. He consented with a grunt, though, and put his shirt on, pulling the seat across from her out and sitting down.

"How was training this morning?" she continued, trying to rise some kind of speech from him. I had to admit that Yukina was a very persistent person--I wouldn't have even asked him over.

There was a pause before he responded. "Hn. Fine." Well, that was a word--and a half, maybe.

I finished my plate and took it to the sink, unsure what else to do with it. I washed it off and set it off on a rack to dry, then turned around to find the others watching me closely.

"I suppose you won't be so bad to have around--especially if you can take care of yourself," Genkai spoke in an approving tone, then stood up and walked out of the room, leaving her dirty dishes where they were on the table. I thought of the irony of her statement and shook my head, picking up them up.

Yukina made to stop me, but I moved around her. "It's alright, Yukina. Might as well do something productive to occupy my time," I told her. "Don't want to miss school for nothing," I told her with a small grin.

"You're hardly in the condition to go to school in the first place," Hiei spoke up and it startled me to hear him speak. Yukina seemed rather surprised, as well.

I looked at Hiei, tilting my head to the side as I examined his facial features. "I've went to school with a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, several pulled muscles, and quite a few other injuries at various times. I think I can manage with a few scrapes and bruises," I told him offhandedly, watching his brow furrow.

He glared at me in return and it took everything I had not to wither away from his eyes. "I hardly call that commendable. It's your own damn fault for letting him beat you."

The air was suddenly tense and I clenched my fist at my side. I had nothing to say to that though. "Hn, just as I thought. Baka onna," Hiei sneered before standing up and walking off.

Yukina was in the same place as she was when the confrontation began, but she slowly approached me once the boy left. "Yuri, don't mind what Hiei says, he…"

I shook my head and smiled at her. "He's a typical guy with a stick shoved up his ass," I supplied and began laughing quietly. I wasn't one to curse--not since my father had taken to it--but I occasionally slipped when I was ticked off. Hiei made me snap.

I turned to Yukina who seemed rather stunned, her eyes wide and mouth open slightly. "How about we look around some more?" I suggested distractingly. "I'm likely to get lost a few times, at least, while trying to find my way around." I sweat dropped and rubbed my arm in a awkward manner, trying to relieve the tension.

The green-haired girl seemed to take notice of my efforts and nodded, her frown lifted from her face. "Okay. How about I show you where everyone stays when they're here?"

~x~

* * *

I thank you for reading, and I hope that you will now take the time to review (which I will probably request you do throughout the story). They inspire me to write, and generally the more reviews the faster I write.

Arigatou!

~Shiro


End file.
